


I've Been Waiting for You

by StarfleetWannabe



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst and Feels, Band Fic, Childbirth, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Menstruation, Mpreg, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Ben, Pregnant Brian, Pregnant Joe, Pregnant John, References to ABBA, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfleetWannabe/pseuds/StarfleetWannabe
Summary: A series of One-shots and Short Stories about how Queen and the BoRhap Boys navigate Family, Friends, Love, Music, and Life.





	1. I've Been Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger reflects on the last couple of months of Brian's pregnancy as he watches Brian sing a lullaby to their unborn daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this fic when I watched Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again the other day and I couldn't get the song "I've Been Waiting For You" out of my head. This fic is inspired by my love of Maylor, Mpreg, Queen, and ABBA. This is also my first published fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Words in Italics are the lyrics to "I've Been Waiting for You" by ABBA

Roger awoke to soft singing coming from down the hallway. In his newly waken state, he thought he just heard things, fragments of a dream that just halted to an end. However, it was when he noticed the empty spot on the bed next to him that he realize the singing could only be from one man, the love of his life. His Brian.

  
Slowly getting up from the bed, Roger quickly put on his light blue robe and quietly made his way down the hall, making sure not to disturb his partner as Roger wanted to hear his beautiful voice ring throughout the house for a little bit longer. Roger enjoyed these quiet mornings when the Earth stood still, and it felt as if he and Brian were the only two people in the entire world. When the sun has just barely started to rise, and the birds have just barely started to chirp. Never a morning person, Roger found himself beginning to get used to the world before the sunrise and could see why Brian enjoyed the early morning hours himself. Roger would never admit it, but mornings like this were beautiful, and he knew sooner than later they would rarely have these moments.

  
Stopping just slightly outside the door, placing himself where Brian couldn’t see, Roger watched the love of his life with heart in his eyes. Roger would be lying if he didn’t say that the sight that greeted him at the end of the hallway wasn’t one of the most beautiful and tender sights he had ever seen, as he watches Brian sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery stroking his bump, and singing what appeared to be a lullaby in his soft, beautiful voice.

  
“ _You please me. You excite me. You’re all that I’ve been yearning for. I love you. I adore you. I lay my life before you. I only want you more and more”_ A smile crept up on Roger's face, and he could feel his heart starting to melt watching Brian so enthralled with the life they had created together, looking more angelic than ever, even after the restless nights he had tossing and turning, as the baby refused to yield her kicking, and pressed against his bladder at the worst moments, as Brian's dark curls sprawled on top of his head like a halo,

Roger still remembers the day Brian told him he was pregnant. Roger had just come home from shopping with Freddie, trying to figure out new wardrobe pieces to complete his ensemble. While shopping he had been worried about Brian, as the man had been ill for a few days, and it didn’t seem like he was getting any better. At his urging, Brian finally went to see a Doctor to figure out what could be causing his illness, and while Roger went out with Freddie to take his mind off of this, all Roger wanted to do was go home and take care of Brian the best way he could. He finally came back at around five, to see Brian sitting on the sofa, remote in hand, flipping through channels, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Roger loved the way Brian looks when he thinks, how it looks like he leaves his body for a moment and is in a whole another universe. However, this time something felt off, as it seemed like Brian was trapped into his own mind, as he stared into nothingness, despite the tv being on. Roger soon joined Brian on the couch, kissing his cheek and putting his arm around him.

  
“How did it go today? You’re looking a lot better right now.” Roger said while twirling his fingers through Brian’s curly hair, hoping that maybe the touch of his hands would lead Brian out of his trance.

  
“About that,” Brian stated his voice trailing off, his hazel eyes intensely staring into Roger’s blue eyes. “Roger, I have to tell you something and ever since the appointment this morning, I been racking my brain out of how to say it, thinking about every single possible way I can tell you and every single possible scenario that could happen, but I think the best way is just to be blunt with you.” He finished taking Roger’s hands into his, before placing them on his stomach. “I’m pregnant Roger,” Brian said as he watched closely for Roger’s reaction.

  
A thousand thoughts soon flooded Rogers' head as he processed the words just spoken before him. Brian and him have talked about starting a family, but regarding the future, never expecting this realization to be so soon. Roger thought about what the next couple of months would look like, and of kids running through the house, with curly hair and hazel eyes. He thought about his kids climbing on every piece of furniture in sight, handprints splattered up the wall, toys sprawled across the ground and how he and Brian would have to protect their instruments until the kids were old enough to respect them and possibly even learn themselves. But most of all Roger thought about how happy this made him and how he never wanted to let Brian go.

  
“I’m going to be a dad.” Roger finally said aloud his voice trembling near the end of his sentence while his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he watched Brian nod, this time a smile creeping on his face, revealing the two little fangs that Roger adored in his smile.

  
“Yeah, you are,” Brian replied glowing at Roger’s response. “I know it not exactly how we planned it, but I’m sure we can make it work.”

  
“It's going to be fine darling, you’re going to have me every step of the way, and I will never leave your sight. God, I love you so much.” Roger said before pulling Brian in for a tender kiss. “The only thing our kid will ever know is how much we love them,” he said putting his hand on Brian’s stomach. While at that point there had yet to be a bump, just knowing that Brian was carrying their future was enough for him.

  
Roger was pulled from this memory as he continued to listen to Brian sing. The nursery was finished with help from Freddie and John, and to say it was perfect would be an understatement. In what Roger can only best describe as the Freddie Effect, the furniture in the room was extravagant and made with the finest of details. Multiple stuffed animals lined the walls overfilling the shelves they were placed on, and the mobile above the crib look as if it could have been a chandelier, with various constellations on full display. Roger remembers how he protested at Freddie for his generosity.

  
“Freddie, this is really nice, but honestly you didn’t have to do this much,” Roger said the first time he stepped into the newly decorated room, the flamboyantly attacking his eyes on sight as Freddie wanted his and John’s project to be a surprise.

  
“Nonsense, darling. My Goddaughter will only have the best things in life and will only deserve the best.” Freddie said with a huge smile on his face and John just nodding beside him. “Besides Brian what do you think?” Freddie asked.

  
Brian just slowly walked around the room, his right hand rubbing circles on top of his bump, admiring every detail put into the nursery, impressed with all the little tidbits that went into making the space as unique as possible, while at the same time providing a calming atmosphere for their daughter. He stopped to look at the little section in the room dedicated to the solar system and the constellations, as Freddie had painted a mural with as many constellations as he could fit, labeling each by both their popular and scientific name, included names of famous stars within these constellations, right by the mural there was a little reading nook with a rocking chair, and a bookshelf already crammed with various children book about astronomy. So much thought and effort went into making the room perfect, and Brian couldn’t help but be proud of all the work his friends went into to make his life a little bit easier in these last few months.

  
“Freddie, I honestly cannot thank you enough for this,” Brian said with a huge smile on his face. “This is all just so fantastic.” Brian wrapped Freddie into a hug, doing his best with his bump in the way. The sight just made Roger's heart grow warmer. When he and Brian learned they were having a girl, he can admit that he was a little scared, as it finally occurred to him that this was real. Brian was having a baby, his baby, and they were going to have to take care of her and protect her, and he was going to be a father. He was going to be a father, and possibly mess up and disappoint her, and he worried about her hating him. Roger revealed his fears only at night when he knew Brian was asleep, just whispering to his stomach, so his daughter knew Roger was there, just talking about everything he wanted to do for her and everything he was scared he would get wrong. But seeing how much love he already had for her, and the love his friends had as well, made him unafraid of the future because he knew she was going to have amazing people to help her throughout life and protect her.

  
“I think she happy with it too, Fred. She's kicking up a storm now.” Brian said, guiding Freddie’s hands to his stomach, placing it where she previously kicked. “She really seemed to enjoy this spot in particular for some reason.” and, as if on cue, she kicked Freddie's hand. Roger noticed the adoration in Freddie's eyes and couldn’t help smiling himself.

  
“John you’re more than welcome to feel as well.” Brian said to the quiet bassist standing beside Freddie, who soon joined in their merriment, a smile creeping on his face as well.

  
Roger remembers the first time she kicked. It was the middle of the night, and Roger was up with Brian as he suffered another night of indigestion.

  
“Roger, you really don’t have to stay up with me. I’m just fine, it completely normal.” Brian said sitting up on the bed, multiple pillows behind him as he tried to get comfortable, a book in one hand. “Besides it should pass soon tonight at least.”

  
“I know, but I don’t like to see you suffer,” Roger replied, his eyes heavy with sleep, but refusing to just in case anything happens.

  
“I hate to be the one to break this to you Roger, but pregnancy is in its nature a form of suffering,” Brian said, before returning to his book, his hand absently rubbing his stomach. Brian was only five months at this point.

  
“Well then, it looks like I’m just going to have to talk to our baby girl then,” Roger said, putting his head down by Brian's stomach. He enjoyed talking to Brian’s bump throughout the day, letting his girl hear the sound of his voice.

  
“You’re making it hard for Papa to go to sleep,” Roger whispered to the mound of Brian’s stomach, looking up to see Brian rolling his eyes, yet he could see the smirk on Brian’s face as well. “He has done so much for you, providing you with a home, and food, and you decide to repay him by staying up all night. You’re going to be a trouble maker aren’t you, yes you are…” Roger was interrupted by a gasp escaping from Brian’s lips, and admittedly jerk up, his anxiety on full blast.

  
“Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Roger asked at a rate he never knew he could speak, leaping up to look Brian in the eyes, hoping for any sign of what was wrong. Panic was flooding his body at every moment of silence. Instead of an audible answer, Brian grabbed Roger hand and placed it on his stomach. It took a moment, but he felt it, a strong kick against his right hand. “She might be a footballer with a kick that strong,” Roger said. “Did she just do that?”

  
“She must really like the sound of your voice,” Brian replied. “I’m glad somebody does.” He added, earning a sad look from Roger. “Just kidding love, you know I love your voice any day of the week.”

  
Roger returned to his previous spot on the bed, rising Brian shirt up a little to display a little piece of skin, before planting a quick peck to it.

  
“You’re going to be a Daddy’s girl aren’t you,” Roger whispered. “I hope you’re one because I’m going to spoil you as much as I can, your Papa is going to have to make sure I don’t go overboard in making sure you have everything you ever want.” Roger looked up at Brian for a moment, who was humming a familiar melody, the book in his hand long forgotten, while watching Roger with so much love in his eyes. Roger hopes that their daughter inheritance Brian’s features, as he would love nothing more than to have two beautiful splitting images in his life. He gave a cheeky grin to Brian, before returning to whisper sweet nothings to his bump and all the plans he has for their future.

  
When Roger stopped to think about how the last three months have flown by, and that in less than a month they would finally welcome their daughter to the world, it seemed insane how so many memories have passed by in what was now such a little amount of time.

  
“I really hope she has your eyes,” Brian said one night having just returned from his fifth trip to the bathroom in the past hour.

  
“Why’s that?” Roger asked staring at Brian as he made his way back to the couch, helping him reach his seat.

  
“You have gorgeous eyes, and I just think it would be adorable if she had your eyes as well.”

  
“Well, as much I would want her to have my eyes, I was really hoping she would have yours, and I really hope she has your hair and is a curly top just like you,” Roger said twirling his fingers through Brian’s hair. “What do you think baby girl?” He asked placing his hand on Brian’s bump waiting for any sign of a response from her, before being greeted by a kick.

  
“She really needs to stop doing that,” Brian said wincing. “She much too big now to continue doing that, just always hitting me in the ribcage.”

  
“Still a month to go dear,” Roger said rubbing circles on Brian’s back, as that always seemed to claim him down when he had a rough day.

  
“Don’t remind me. The swollen ankles, the frequent bathroom trips, the weird cravings, I am not going to miss those. You know I’m beginning to think my mother was right in only having me as an only child because I do not understand why anyone would go through this more than once.” Brian said with a venom in his voice that only Brian could produce. It came from a place of love, but at the same time, it showed how much his patience had worn thin. Roger could see that Brian was agitated and that every passing day brought him a new ache.

  
“Probably because the prize is worth it in the end,” Roger said, earning a glare from Brian.

  
“Next time you do this okay! See how much you like it when you feel as big as a house!” Brian snapped, and Roger just nodded, not wanting to aggravate the situation any further and knowing better than to make any comments about weight. He had known since month four that their once petty arguments could take a nasty turn, when Brian locked himself in the bathroom one night, sobbing uncontrollably because Roger’s forgot to rinse his plate before putting it in the dishwasher, claiming that it was proof that Roger didn’t care about him or his feelings. Brian’s mood has always changed like the ocean tides, but now it was as if they were a ship in the way of a hurricane.

  
There was a couple of moments of silence as both men watched the movie before them, taking in as much dialogue as they could before Brian spoke up. “Roger, can you help me up? I have to use the restroom again.” and Roger could only smile.

  
The sun was barely beginning to shine through the curtains when Roger returned to listening to the melodic singing occurring before him. He has always loved the sound of Brian’s voice, just how soft and sweet it was, and there was no better use of it than right now. The past eight months have softened Brian’s feature as he became rounder and less angular.

  
“ _I’ll carry you all the way, and you’ll choose the day when you prepared to greet me. I’ll be a good mom I swear. You’ll see how much I care when you need me._ ” Brian sang almost at a whisper. There was truth behind his voice, and Roger knew he meant every word coming from his lips. He knew Brian was made for this, after spending many years in a band, with many arguments, Brian was always the one to make things better in the end. Was considerate of everybody’s feelings and knew how to get the best out of everyone.

  
“ _I’ve been waiting for you_.” Brian held out the last note for a bit before humming and staring out the window, his hand never leaving his bump as he continued to stoke it up and down before he returned his gaze to his stomach. Brian never thought he would one day be in this position, in a beautiful home, with a beautiful husband, and a baby on the way, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Before he met Roger, he had been lonely, confident that nobody would ever love him, but Roger proved him wrong. The moment he met the long blonde hair man, he was smitten, and five years later, here they were in domestic bliss with a kid on the way. All Brian could do was smile at all the possibilities his daughter had laid out before her.

  
“How long have you been up?” Roger finally spoke breaking the silence of the room. Brian turned to him, with a soft smile and tired eyes, still looking as beautiful as ever.

  
“About two hours, I just couldn’t get back to sleep with all boxing she's been doing to my kidneys,” Brian said, looking back down at his bump, the smile still on his face. Roger has never seen so much love pouring out of one pair of hazel eyes before. “And I didn’t want to disturb you from getting any rest as well, there really no use in both of us being tired. We still have a couple of more weeks before that has to happen.” Brian smirked, looking at Roger with the same loved filled eyes.

  
“Yeah, we do don’t we.” was all Roger could say, as he stored this memory away, one he would remind himself in the future to tell his daughter when she was older.

  
“She doesn’t even realize how loved she is, and what we would do to protect her. Roger, she not even here yet, and I would do anything I can to protect her.” Brian said, his voice softer than before. “We may not be able to get everything right, but I want her to know that she is always loved.”

  
“I love you so much, both of you so much. You are my world, and I hope you never forget that.” Roger could see the light shine on the ring around Brian’s neck, the same golden ring he used to wear on his left hand before his fingers became too bloated. His curls encircled by a golden halo from the light. He was an angel, and he was perfect. Life was perfect.

  
“Let’s just have a nice day in,” Roger said. “I think we enjoy a bit more comfort in our lives.” Roger went over to one of the shelves with a magnitude of stuff animals and picked a hedgehog one to fiddle with in his hands. He walked over to the rocking chair, and place the hedgehog on the top of Brian's stomach. He started doing this a couple of weeks ago, hoping that whatever animal she kicked with would be the one that would be her lifelong companion. Brian started to roll his eyes, finding Roger’s stuff animal habit to be annoying, until he felt a kick right below his ribcage.

  
“Well, looks like we both like hedgehogs sweetie.” Brian held the stuffed animal in his hands and slowly moved it over his bump, his smile brighter than before. Roger just watched this interaction knowing that whatever happens they were going to be alright, as they have already fallen so in love with someone they had never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate that you took the time to do so!


	2. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian go down memory lane as they help their daughter with a school project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I have decided to make this work an ongoing series because I love Queen too much and have so many ideas running through my head. I want to thank everybody for the positive feedback, I never expected so many people to not only read but to enjoy my work. I plan to update as often as I can, but I'm not going to lie, my life is kinda hectic at the moment. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> I'm also sorry for any continuity issues that may occur in my writing, every chapter is a one-shot in mind and while I do my best to ensure that continuity is accurate, I am not always perfect and I will make a mistake from time to time.

“Daddy and Papa, I need help with a school project,” Estelle said walking into the living room, flinging her backpack onto the couch, sitting in the space in between her parents. Her long curly brown hair was in a loose ponytail, and her hazel eyes were full of determination. Brian and Roger knew from a young age that nothing would get in their daughter's way. 

“What exactly do you need help with sweetie?” Roger was the first to ask. Even at fourteen years old, she was still his little girl. 

“I have to create a family photo album for my AP Bio class.” She said. “I need help finding the right photos that tell of my family's journey.” School had just started, and it seems this project was more about the teacher understanding where their students were coming from rather than any practical function of Biology. However, Brian eyes couldn’t help but light up at the thought of getting to dig in his old photo albums. While he has started taking fewer photos over the years, photography had always been a passion of his and any chance he was given to look through old photos he would take in a heartbeat. 

“We will be more than happy to help. I still have a couple of albums lying around.” Brian said getting up from his seat, heading to the closet where he kept the photo albums should the occasion arise that he would need them. 

“You’re so lucky your papa is very organized,” Roger whispered in his daughter's ear. “If it were me, those albums would have been accidentally sold in at least five garage sales by now.” 

Brian returned from the closet with a stack of three photos albums in hand, each one at least the size of a three-inch binder. 

“I hope this is enough to at least help us get started,” Brian said with a wide smile on his face. “We can look through these together. It will be a nice trip down memory lane, wouldn't it Roger?.”

“Brian she already knows we’re old, it alright,” Roger said, causing Estelle to laugh. 

“Papa, I would be more than happy to. I have to explain why the photos I pick are significant anyway.” Estelle said as Brian returned to his seat causing Estelle to be sandwich between her parents once again.

“Alright let start with this album,” Brian said opening to the first page, the first sleeve of photos showing Brian and Roger early in their relationship. Estelle couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of her young parents, her daddy’s blonde hair was shoulder length and done in a shaggy style with a bit of bang tying the whole look together. His shirt unbuttoned all the way showing off his chest and stomach, while he held a pair of drumsticks in his hands. His blues eyes were barely open, looking as if his lids weighed a ton. 

“Oh, don’t laugh, I was quite stylish back then,” Roger said, knowing that while he won’t attempt it, he was quite a fashion victim back in the day. 

“Well, Roger I thought it was pretty cute,” Brian said with a warm smile. 

“Easy for you to say when it looks like you barely change a day,” Roger said pointing at a photo of Brian with darker hair. His curly hair still cut in the same style he wore today, the only thing separating the pictures from the present being that his hair had greyed a little over the years, no longer the same dark hair that appeared on  Estelle's head. 

“How did you meet again?” Estelle asked, feeling herself falling deeper into the embrace of her parents. 

“At a friends party.” Roger was the first to say. “I notice this tall glorious man standing by the punch bowl, and I knew I had to talk to him, that he would be my husband.”

“Roger you don’t tell the story right at all,” Brian interjected, feeling his heart warm from his husband comment. “We were in a band together, and that party was at our former bandmates house, so we could get to know each other before your daddy joined.” 

“Oh, even you have to admit you felt some chemistry between us that night,” Roger said looking at Brian with the same big blue eyes Brian fell in love with so many years ago. 

While it has been years since they were in a band with Tim, who himself would end up leaving the group less than a year later to pursue another endeavor, Brian can’t help but feel that he owes Tim an outstanding debt. Without Tim convincing Roger to play in their band, Brian would not have met the love of his life. 

“Hey, Brian!” Tim shouted from across the room. Despite there being only 20 people at the party it was hard to hear anybody over the speaker blasting in the living room. “This is Roger, you know the drummer I’ve been telling you all about,” Tim said, pointing to the blonde hair man next to him. Brian could begin to feel his chest tighten, and his pulse begin to rise. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. It was as if Roger was sculpted by the God themselves, looking like Apollo in the flesh. He held his breath as Roger made his way to him. 

“Hi, Brian right?” Roger asked while Brian nodded having lost his words. “Awesome, I’m Roger, it very nice to meet you.” He said extending his hand for Brian to shake. Brian nervously excepted feeling his hands start to clam up. 

“You’re a quiet one aren’t you,” Roger said with a bit of a chuckle. “No worries, I make sure that cat lets go of your tongue one day. I’ll see you at practice Monday.” Roger made his way to the rest of the crowd leaving Brian stunned by the drink table, hoping that he imagine him in his head, or else he wasn’t sure how he was going to face band practice on Monday, as he knew he would turn his head at any chance to look at the beautiful man that would be behind him. 

Unknown to Brian at the time, Roger felt the same way. 

“Tim, next time, you need to tell me when the guitarist is hot okay,” Roger told Tim, once he knew he was out of Brian’s earshot. “How the hell do you expect me to play well when he is in front of me the entire time?” Roger was flustered, trying to keep his cool when everything he ever dreamt of was standing only 20 feet away from him. 

“I didn’t realize Brian was your type.” Tim laughed.   
“No shit, he’s my type,” Roger said. “He’s over six feet tall, he seems very polite, and if he’s as smart as you say he is, then I’m all but a goner.” Roger extended his arms out as if reaching for a clue. 

“It could be worse Roger,” Tim said. 

“And how so?” Roger asked with a pissed look on his face. 

“This could have been the only time you saw him. Instead, you get to play music together as long as both of you stay in the band.” 

Roger couldn’t help but smile at Tim’s comment, as he realizes he now had many, many chances for Brian to hopefully notice him, and see him as more than a bandmate. 

“I guess your right, mate,” Roger said. 

 

“How long did it take you two to start dating?” Estelle asked, flipping to a picture of Roger and Brian laying on a couch in a recording studio, taken roughly two years after they started dating, and when they began playing with their current bandmates, Freddie and John.

“About two months,” Roger said. “It would have been a lot sooner if your Papa wasn’t so oblivious.” He smiled as Brian rolled his eyes.

“I was not oblivious,” Brian replied with an annoyed tone in his voice. “I just wanted to make sure I actually liked you is all.” Brian defended his statement. 

“And how is that going now?” Roger asked giving his husband a cheeky grin.

“It’s alright,” Brian said returning the same grin. 

Estelle flipped through the pages of the book as her parents remember every fond memory these photos brought them. While they were sure Estelle didn’t find every picture fascinating, it was nice for Brian and Roger to see just how far they have come in their relationship. 

Estelle thought it was funny some of the fashion choices her parents made, from Roger and his colorful jackets to Brian and his clogs.

“I believe it is my inalienable right to wear my hair in the style I like and to wear the shoes I like,” Brian said after the fifth comment about his clogs from both his husband and his daughter.   
“C’mon Papa, even you have to admit there were better shoe choices you could have made,” Estelle said, holding in her giggles.

“I still have a couple of pairs if you want them.” Brain said, pretending to get out of his seat to grab them.

“No, it fine Papa, I’m good.” 

“Then you can deal with my clogs for a couple of more photos.” 

Estelle only stopped flipping when she got to the first photo of her parents on their wedding day. Brian was wearing a nice white suit, while Roger had a matching style in black. Uncle Freddie was standing behind Roger as his Best man, while Uncle John was Brian’s. Roger's hair was still long reaching his shoulders in the photo, and while he had on a white dress shirt underneath, the top three buttons were undone, revealing a bit of chest, showcasing his favorite circular gold necklace. Brian’s was dress in the same conservative manner he dressed in today, looking like he stepped out of a Jane Austen novel. Estelle had never seen her parents so young and in love before. 

“You two look very handsome here,” Estelle said, “So do Uncle Freddie and Uncle John this photo. Is Uncle John pregnant here?” Estelle asked pointing at the slight bump in John suit. 

“I believe he was either 4 or 5 months pregnant with your cousin Mary,” Brian replied. Mary was the first kid born of their band, and while Brian and Roger wanted to wait a while to have kids, they would admit that seeing how much Freddie and John adore their little girl inspired them to start a family sooner than later. He still remembers how nervous John and Freddie were when they revealed their news. John had always been a bit quieter than the rest of the band, but the fact that Freddie was quiet as well, ticked Brian off that something was up with the both of them that day. Brian and Roger were heading out of the studio to return home for the day when Freddie and John stopped them at the door.

“Um before you leave, we have something we need to tell you two,” John said, gripping tight onto Freddie's hand. Many people have wondered how Roger and Brian stayed together, but it perplexed more people that Freddie and John were together, having married each other only a year after meeting, claiming from the moment they met each other they knew they were destined to be together. 

“Can we talked on the couch?” John asked, gesturing to the small couch in the lobby. “It would just be more comfortable for me anyway.”

Once they got on the couch, they could see that John had become more nervous in the span of a couple of seconds.

“So Freddie and I have some exciting news we want to share,” John said, still holding tight to Freddie's hand. 

“John’s pregnant!” Freddie shouted, bursting at the seams. “I’m going to be a dad!” 

“That’s fantastic news!” Brian said, hugging both men. “I am so happy for you two.” 

“How far along are you?” Roger asked with a small smile on his face. He was really happy for his friends. 

“About three months,” John replied before Roger embraced him in a hug as well. 

“You guys are going to be great!” Roger said. “Plus they’re going to have an amazing uncle who's going to spoil them.”

That night on the car ride home, Roger and Brian brought up the discussion of kids for the first time in their relationship. It was Roger who broke the silence, as he wondered if Brian ever thought of having kids of their own. Roger admitted he thought about it from time to time, of a house full of kids with blonde curly hair and hazel eyes, running around the house. Just beaming with pride at anything his kids did. 

“Roger, I’m not going to lie,” Brian said, his bluntness being one of the many qualities Roger liked about him. “But I can’t say I always thought about having kids.” Brian grew up as an only child never having to worry about sharing toys with any siblings or fighting for his parent attention. He was their only pride and joy, and while many of his friends had younger siblings, he never caught on to why people were so fascinated with babies, viewing them as little, noisy things who got their snot everywhere. While other people would coo at babies in their strollers or while holding them, Brian would go still and awkward, as babies were often challenging to deal with, as they lack the skills to communicate and Brian was terrified of doing anything wrong. Babies were fragile, and Brian hated dealing with anything that might break. 

“However, I have been changing my mind over the year,” Brian said, smiling at Roger from the passenger seat. He knew he wanted to have Roger kids, the moment he visited Roger’s family for Christmas, after having spent the day at his Parents house, just the four of them enjoying a peaceful Christmas morning. The atmosphere at the Taylor household was a complete 180 from the May household, with Roger’s sister and extended family all congregating in one house. Kids were practically everywhere, and Brian felt that he was walking through a landmine with all the little heads bobbing around him, trying his best to avoid stepping on one. Brian was stopped dead in his track when one of Roger’s nephew approached him in the living room. 

“Why is your hair so curly? Is it made of cotton candy?” The boy asked reaching to touch Brian's hair. 

“I think it very pretty! It reminds me of a princess.” A little blonde hair girl wearing a sparkling pink princess dress said, approaching Brian with her wand. 

“No, it more like a pirate.” The boy rebuttal, putting his hands on his hips.

‘Nah ah, I think he looks like a princess. You’re a princess right Uncle Brian? Uncle Roger always says that you’re his princess.” The girl said giving Brian a gap tooth smile. 

“Oh, Uncle Roger says that,” Brian said, turning to Roger who had gone red at his niece's comment. “Well if Uncle Roger said that, then it must be true.” 

“See I told you I was right.” The girl said, sticking her tongue at her brother.

“I’m telling mom, you stuck your tongue out at me.” the boy said sprinting from the room. 

“Uncle Brian, since you’re a princess, will you play dress up with me? I only want princesses to play dress up with me.” Brian felt his heart melt at the comment. 

“I would love to,” Brian said, immediately being grabbed into the other room where he spent the whole afternoon with Roger laughing his ass off, at all the various dresses and hairstyles his niece force Brian to wear. By the end of the day, Brian had his first longing for a family, when he saw his niece and nephew, along with Roger, asleep in the nook of each of Roger’s arms, having fallen asleep to an old Christmas movie on the TV. Seeing Roger in this state, Brian thought of how natural Roger looked as if Roger was made for this. Brian thought about a couple of kids running through their house, and how much love Roger would have for them, and of more night with them asleep in the nook of Roger’s arm, and for the first time in his life, Brian desired children of his own. 

 

“I think it would be nice to have a kid of our own one day,” Brian said, taking Roger’s hand in his, as he resumed looking out the front window, thinking about the day, they would finally have a child of their own. 

 

“Are there any photos with me in them?” Estelle asked. “So far I just see a lot of photos of you two.” 

“Of course there are photos of you, we couldn’t stop taking photos of you from the moment you were born,” Roger said pressing a kiss to the top of his daughter's head. 

“Let me find one real quick.” Brain said, flipping through the pages, until turning to a photo of him and Freddie in the studio. Brian was holding a tuning fork while wearing a black sweater with a colorful guitar on it. A small bump on his body, where his daughter was once held. “See you’re right there,” Brian said as he pointed to his bump in the photo, he was about five months along and loved wearing bulky sweaters to make his bump appear smaller. 

“I think it looks cute on you,” Roger said, as he watched Brian put on yet another large sweater that morning. “It gives you a nice glow. I don’t get why you want to hide that, it only natural what's happening.” 

“Roger, I know that, but I hate when people stare at me and think that I might break. I’m just pregnant. I’m still pretty capable of doing things on my own.” 

“I know, but I just think you look so beautiful right now that I would hate for you to hide it from the rest of the world.” 

Brian would hate to admit that while he stands by the statement he told Roger, it was also the changing state of his body that he sometimes had problems dealing with. He had been a thin bean pole his whole life, and the sudden change of his body as he grew wider didn’t compute in his brain. He knew that he wasn’t fat and that his body was nurturing their child, but at the same time, he was so self-conscious about his body and how others saw him, that he felt like hiding it. 

That day, the band attempting to record as much material as they could before taking a break, before Brian had to take paternity leave. They had realized as a band, just how hard it was for John to play the bass the bigger he got, having to stop once he reached his seventh month, and they decided it would be best for Brian to stop as well. 

In the studio that day, like most days, John and Freddie brought their daughter with them, she had just turned three years old and was growing brighter every day. 

“Daddy and Dada, Uncy Woger and Uncy Bwian awe hewe,” Mary said, still having a bit of trouble grasping her r's, running as fast as her little legs could take her, grabbing on to Roger's leg, before he scooped her up. 

“How are you, princess?” Roger asked beaming at the girl in his arms. Mary was adorable with her black hair done in two perfect pigtails. 

“I’m gweat, Dada taught me how to sing a new song the othew day. Do you want to heaw it?” Mary shouted her arms flailing around. 

“I would love to,” Roger said, still smiling at her. Brian's heart was melting at the sight. 

“A Oh!” Mary screamed at the top of her lungs as Roger turned his head to Freddie who replied with a smirk. 

“You have to wepeat what I say Uncy Woger,” Mary demanded, her tiny voice making her request sound adorable. “Isn’t that wight Dada?” She turned her attention to Freddie who continued to flash his shit eating grin. 

“I believe she right Roger, you have to repeat what she says,” Freddie said from his spot on the couch, his right arm around John’s back. Brian took a seat, next to the two men, feeling them stare at him the whole time, as they made sure he was okay. 

“I’m just fine guys, it all good.” He told Freddie and John once he was seated. “It just a normal part of life for now.” His hands resting on top of his bump, something that just occurred without a second thought, becoming a part of his normal routine, as he began to lightly rub his bump. The baby was active today, fluttering within him, but it still was not at the point of hard kicks yet. He hoped by rubbing his bump, the baby would at least calm now enough that he could concentrate.

“Alright, I’ll repeat this time,” Roger said, with complete adoration for the little girl in his arms. Brian couldn’t help but think about how amazing Roger was going to be as a dad, as he watched him interact with Mary, a soft smile growing on his face as he thought about the day Roger would get to play and be completely enamored with their own child.

“A-OH!” 

“A-OH!’ Roger screamed near the top of his lungs, causing Mary to giggle.

“A-OOOH!” 

“A-OOOH!” 

“A da dada da da do! 

“A da dada da da do!

Each sound coming out of Mary month, sounding more like gibberish the longer their repeat continue. 

“Can Uncy Bwian hold me now?” Mary asked as she had enough excitement from Roger at the moment. 

“I’m sorry Mary, but I can’t right now, I’m not really allowed to,” Brian said, feeling bad that he had to tell Mary no. 

“Is it because you’we fat?” Mary asked as the room grew silent at the three-year-old's bluntness, unaware of the negative connotation of her question. Brian was shocked not expecting such a pointed question from his niece. He knew kids had no filter, he just never assume it would be geared towards him in such a negative way. He felt his heart drop, as he thought more about the way his body looked. 

“Mary Elizabeth Deacon-Mercury, you need to apologize now!” John reprimanded his daughter, giving Brian an apologetic look. 

“But Uncy Bwian fat, is he not?” Mary asked this time more confused than ever, as she did not understand why her daddy was reprimanding her in such a way. Her brown eyes were looking at Brian. 

“Mary, you better apologize on the count of three,” Freddie said. He hated being stern with his daughter, often being deemed the fun parent of the two, however, he knew when to put his foot down. 

“But why?” Mary all but screamed putting her hands on her hips, still not getting an answer to her question. “Uncy Bwian Fat.” 

“Because, Uncy Brian not fat Mary,” John said kneeling to look his daughter directly in the eye. “And it not a nice word to call him.” 

“Then why is Uncy Bwian so big?” Mary asked still confused about the situation. 

“Sweetie, your daddy and I have told you Uncy Brian and Uncy Roger are having a baby,” Freddie said joining his husband in sweetly explaining to his daughter Brian’s current state. 

“Yes, and I still haven’t met the baby yet.” Mary said, this time pouting, looking more like Freddie than she already does. “When will I meet the baby?” With her attitude, it was no doubt that she was a splitting image of the lead singer, often at the worse time revealing a diva-like attitude.

“You have to wait to meet the baby, they're still not ready,” John said, finding his daughter adorable right now, making it hard for him to be serious with her, as he tried to suppress the smile on his face. 

“But why? When will the baby be weady?” Mary asked. Brian having watched the interaction had time to compose himself, and realize his niece met no harm in her questions; she didn’t have the development to understand it yet. He walked over to John and Freddie and joined in their conversation. 

“Mary, you will get to meet the baby soon, I promise you’ll get to be one of the first one, but my baby still needs to grow a bit more before they’re ready,” Brian said, finding as simple of words as he can to explain to Mary precisely what was happening. 

“Why does youw baby need to gwow? Whewe is it gwowing?” Mary asked turning her full attention to Brian, who had taken to sitting on the couch. Brian gestured for Mary to join him so he could better explain to her. 

“My baby is growing in here,” Brian said pointing at his stomach. Mary brown eyes, growing like saucers. 

“You ate a baby!” Mary shouted to the amusement of the other adults in the room.

“No, I didn’t eat a baby,” Brian said amuse at the comment as well. “This is just my baby’s home for the next couple of months. That way they can become big and strong. They have to stay in here to do that.” 

“Oh, and the baby why you’re fat.” 

“Mary!” Freddie and John shouted at the same time.

“Sowwy, Uncy Bwian.” Brian felt his heart tugged at Mary’s apologize. 

“It all good Mary.” Brian smiled at the young girl. “You can feel my baby if you want, they’re really moving around today,” Brian said, lifting his sweater to expose a little silver of skin. “They really like to move around in there. Moving around helps them become strong.” Mary put her little hand on his bump, waiting a couple of second until feeling a movement against her palm. 

‘Was that youw baby, Uncy Bwian?” Mary asked unaware how to process what just happened. 

“It was. Somedays there more active than others, but they enjoy moving around in there.” 

“I want to feel them again!” Mary shouted before placing her hand back on his stomach, giggling at the baby’s movement. Freddie and John were just smiling at her interaction, taking a couple of photos for their collection. 

“There weally fun Uncy Bwian!” 

“Yeah, they are.”

Mary would eventually tire herself out and proceeded to take a nap on the couch. 

“Brian, can I get your help real quick darling? I just can’t seem to make this bloody part work.” Freddie called for Brian who lifted himself off the couch, Roger observing him just in case he had to help. 

“Alright, let’s see what the trouble is,” Brian said, Roger still watching him from behind the drumset in the studio. Brian looked eternal underneath the studio lights, his hair sprawled across his face, his curl fuller than they previously been, he had an all-around healthy glow that Roger couldn’t help but notice. It was then that Roger decided to reach for one of Brian’s camera, as Brian always kept one on hand in the studio in case he had to take a photo at a moments notice for inspiration, to capture Brian’s beauty forever.

“Hey Brian, can I get a smile real quick?” Roger asked, ready to take the photo at any minute. Brian looked up at his husband, holding a tuning fork between his hands, giving his husband a nice soft smile, his eyes softening as he looked at the camera. 

“Perfect,” Roger said as he examined the photo. “Just perfect.” 

 

“Papa, that’s a wonderful story, and remind me the next time Mary comes over to embarrass her with it. I can’t wait to see her face when I asked why she thought my Papa ate me.” Estelle said, feeling her side sting the longer she laughed about it. “But really though, I want to see my baby photos.” 

“I think I can find a great one of you,” Brian said, turning the pages over, stepping over multiple photos of his baby girl when she was still just a bump, having gotten into the habit of taking weekly pictures to check his progress. Skipping over photos that Roger initially took in secret when he was sure Brian wasn’t playing him any attention, instead, it all focus on his bump as he looked at his body with a great deal of love. He got a quick glimpse of a photo of him in the rocking chair of their daughter's nursery, it was still a month before she was born, and Brian in the picture looked as if he was going to pop at any moment. Both hands on his bump, as he just looked down his eyes, despite being tired, showing so much love and affection.

“You’re never going to let me sleep again are you?” He asked only receiving a kick in return. “Well at least I know you’re honest,” He said before humming a lullaby, attempting to calm the baby within him down so that he could try to get some sleep. Brian was tired, but the endless kicking and tossing occurring inside him made it nearly impossible to find a comfortable position on the bed. 

“You’re so much like your daddy, already,” Brian said with a smirk. “He doesn’t let me get sleep some nights either.” A flash of a camera interrupted Brian in his though.

“I guess you couldn't sleep again,” Roger said entering the nursery having woken up to Brian’s side of the bed empty. He knew where Brian would be, much like he knew where he was most night, talking to his bump in the nursery, having started making it a habit of sleeplessness since last month. 

“They just love making my kidneys their own little punching bag,” Brian said, his right hand still rubbing over his bump. Roger never thought Brian could look any more beautiful than he does, but he was glowing like a thousand suns “Plus, it perfect bonding time, if they’re already awake, then I know they’re listening.” Brian just looked at his bump again, with a soft smile. He was already so in love with their baby, and they weren’t even born yet. 

Brian smiled at the fond memory until he reached the page marked “Estelle’s First Year.” He turned his attention to the photo he took of Roger and their daughter hours after her birth. In the picture Roger was sitting in the chair by Brian’s bed, holding Estelle close to his chest, completely enthralled with the newborn girl in his arms. Roger’s hair was still long and messy in the photo, however, with all his attention focused on the newborn girl he could care less about how he looked. 

“The day you were born, was quite honestly the best day of my life,” Roger said feeling his eyes tear up at the memory, holding Estelle closer to him. “You come into this world screaming and it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.”

“You sounded exactly like your Daddy,” Brian said earning a playful smack from Roger. “But I took this photo because even after being up for nearly a day, your Daddy was just so in love with you he refused to sleep.” 

Brian awoke from his much-deserved nap to the sight of Roger with Estelle in his arm, named so because she was now the star of their lives. Roger was cooing at the newborn, who was surprisingly still asleep. Roger during Brian’s whole pregnancy had made it a point for the baby to know his voice, talking to Brian’s bump as often as he could sometimes falling asleep in their bed next to Brian's stomach. 

“Don’t tell your papa this, but you might just be one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid my eyes on.” Roger whispered to their newborn, as he didn’t want to wake Brian up. “I am so happy you decided to finally join us, we were beginning to worry you were never going to come out. It must have been so nice and warm in there because your papa is so nice and warm, he must have made you quite a nice home because you were nearly three weeks late.” Roger looked down with tired eyes and could feel the tears as they fell down his face. “You are just the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” Estelle still had yet to fully open her eyes, as it was still too early for her to do so, her eyes still puffy. 

Roger just looked at their daughter as the physical embodied meant of all that he and Brian had been through over the past decade. Of all the chances they took together that lead to this moment. Of all the late night spent talking at band practice that led to their first dates, that lead to their first kiss, to their first fight, their engagement, that lead to their wedding, that finally lead to her. Roger didn’t want to let her go, he was so in love, and with every breath and every moment she made in his arms, he felt himself wrap around her little finger more and more. 

“I can hold her for a bit, that way you can get some sleep.” Brian spoke up from the bed, “You look like you might need some.” 

“It fine, plus you held her long enough, you got a whole nine months, and three weeks, I think I deserve at least a couple of more hours, plus it not like we’re going to be getting much sleep in a couple of weeks,” Roger said, fighting his drooping eyelids. He was tired, but for her, he would stay up for eternity.

It was the flash of the camera that got his attention away from his daughter momentarily.

“I see you’re taking photos at your own delivery, why doesn't that surprise me,” Roger said shaking his head. When in fact he was delighted that Brian did that.

“The opportunity was too good to past, dear,” Brian said, a warm smile on his face. “But in all seriousness, you need to get some sleep Roger Meddows Taylor-May, you got some driving to do in a couple of hours.” 

“You already sound like a papa, parenthood going to come naturally to you,” Roger said, handing their daughter to Brian, who felt his heart stop at the sight of the girl. Roger curled himself up in his chair as best as he could, and within a couple of minutes was out like a light. 

“Your daddy’s right, you are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.” He just smiled at his daughter never wanting to let her go, thinking about how just yesterday, she was squirming within him, causing him to go to the bathroom every couple of minutes, making his backache and his feet swell, and now she was in his arms, and never had Brian felt that something had fit so perfectly there before. Never has he ever felt so in love. 

 

Brian looked over to his daughter beside him on the couch, curled up against him, having fallen asleep during his final story. While a part of him wanted to be annoyed that she missed some of the best parts, he knew by the smile on her face that, whether she knew it or not, she heard every little bit of it. He looked at the clock and realized how late it had gotten, and giving his husband a quick look, signal Roger to carry her up the stairs to her bedroom. They all might have changed a lot over the years, with various haircuts, changes in clothes, and changes in height, but his love for his family continued to grow. 

“You think she's going to think she too old for this?” Roger asked, watching from the doorway, having trunked her into bed, remembering all the countless nights he tucked her in before. 

“Maybe, but I think she’ll be okay,” Brian replied, looking at Roger still feeling the same spark he did many years ago. “I really think it's going to be just fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my stories! Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger help their neighbors, Rami and Joe, get to the hospital to deliver their first child after they experience car troubles. While in route to the hospital Brian remembers his own delivery. Along the way, we also follow Rami's and Joe's journey into parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is set in a Modern AU, but a non-famous AU. Brian and Roger in this story are in their early to mid-'50s, and Joe and Rami are their current ages. As a warning, this story depicts a difficult labor and delivery. 
> 
> When I wrote this piece, I had no plans to make this book an ongoing series, nor had any continuity in mind, so this piece is its own stand-alone and will not exist in the content of the other stories I will write. Characters are still the same as depicted before. I have different ideas about what to do with them now. I will do my best to ensure when the continuity of this story fits with my others, but once again I am only human and I will make mistakes from time to time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and I am so happy to see the positive feedback my stories have had so far! The outpour of support never fails to amaze me, and I appreciate every single one of you that reads my stories, it really does mean a lot to me!

It was around 3 pm when Brian answered the door. The persistent pounding was getting louder with every knock, taking his attention away from his book as he sat with Roger on the loveseat in the living room of their house. What greeted him at the door startled Brian as he watched as his neighbor, with panicked eyes, explain his situation.

“Joe’s in Labor and my car won’t start! I’ve been trying for the past five minutes, but nothing is fucking working! I’m pretty sure the battery is dead!” Rami exclaimed, his green eyes more extensive than usual and his breathing rapid. The sentence having flown out of his mouth the moment Brian opened the door. Brian could hear Joe moaning from across the street, and before he even realized it, he had a plan of action.

 

The Mazzello-Malek’s had just moved into the neighborhood roughly three months ago, moving into the house directly across the street from Brian and Roger. About two weeks after they had moved in, Brian and Roger had introduced themselves to the couple, long after the moving trucks have gone their way and the new neighbors had a couple of days to settle in. The May-Taylor’s were a bit more traditional in their neighborhood, having lived in the same house for the past 24 years, welcoming new neighbors any chance they could, and making their presence known. Brian and Roger walked up to the front door around 3 pm on a warm sunny Saturday afternoon, the type of afternoon where the sky was so blue it was almost impossible to comprehend it was a real color. With one of Brian’s famous apple pies in hand, they made their way to greet their new neighbors, having seen their faces occasionally from watching them move into the cream-colored house that looked perfect next to the white picket fence. While the offer to stay in to have a slice of pie has gone down over the years, many of their neighbors were grateful for the comforting gift. Brian knocked on the door as he always did, the pie under his left arm and Roger standing beside him. It only took a few moments after he knocked on the door to open as a young man with short dark curly hair and green eyes opened the door.

“Hello.” The young man said, staring at the two men before him, surprised at their appearance, having seen them a few times before, but never expecting they would be outside his door. 

“Hi, I hope you don’t mind, but we would like to introduce ourselves, My name Brian, and this gorgeous man beside me is my husband of 25 years Roger. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Please tell me that you like apple pie.” Brian said, rehashing the same script he has been saying for years. Roger just flashed the young man a warm smile. Another figure soon joined them, waddling to the door, one hand on his stomach and the other on the small of his back. 

“Rami, who’s at the door?” The auburn haired man asked before joining his husband.

“Brian and Roger right?” Rami asked, receiving a nod from both of the older men. “Awesome, this is my Husband, Joe.” He said taking Joe hands in his, intertwining their fingers together, flashing his husband a lovely smile. “Joe, this is Brian and Roger, they’re our neighbors from across the street.” 

“It nice meeting you both.” Joe said, shaking Brian’s and Roger’s hand. His brown eyes grew with hunger when he noticed the pie in Brian’s other arm. “Did you make that for us?” Joe asked feeling his mouth water just looking at the golden crust, the stream still on top of the container showing that it was still warm. It had been the type of desert he had been craving all day.

“Yep, it a famous May family recipe,” Brian said with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind that it apple.” 

“Brian, I’m happy as long as it’s a pie!” Joe exclaimed practically jumping up and down, grabbing the pie from Brian's hands. “You gotta stay and have a slice with us. I hate for you to go through all this hard work, without enjoying some yourself. Rami can you see if you can find the good plates?” Joe turned to his husband who could only smile at his request. 

Brian and Roger walked into the home, which was still filled with a few scattered boxes stacked in various corners, with miscellaneous labels marking which room each box was designated for. A few photos hung on the wall, showing the younger couple in a loving embrace, a wooded area as the background. The light in the picture revealing the red of Joe’s auburn hair. It was professionally done, and Brian could only guess it was the day they got married, as both men look handsome in their matching suits.

“Sorry about the mess, but we're still getting settled,” Joe said, leading the older men into their dining room. While not decorated, the mahogany table was at least usable, and a couple of chairs were already in place. Rami soon walked in with a stack of paper plates and plastic silverware. 

“Joe, I couldn’t find the good plates, but I figured this would work for the moment,” Rami said, putting the supplies on the table. 

“You guys do not know how much of a godsend you are. I was just about to make this one leave to get me some ice cream,” Joe said pointing at Rami, as he cut the pie into equal slices. “All it seems this little one wants to eat nowadays is a whole lot of sugar,” Joe said, rubbing his bump with a lovely smile on his face. “I have been craving sugar non-stop this month. Right babe?” Joe said to Rami, as he set a nice size slice of pie in front of him. 

Nodding in response, Rami added. “Yep, but I make sure that you get other food groups in as well.” This statement earned Rami a playful frown from Joe.

“Yeah, but I can’t help that she always want me to eat dessert.”

“How far along are you?” Roger asked, now comfortable knowing that Joe was indeed pregnant and not just fat.

  
“About six months,” Joe replied beaming. Any chance Joe had to talk about the baby he did. Ever since he learned he was pregnant it was all he could talk about. “We found out we were having a girl a month ago and we’re just completely over the moon. It very exciting.” Joe remembered how nervous he felt during the ultrasound, during any ultrasound he had, but this one, in particular, he was really nervous, as it meant he and Rami would finally know what they were having. He remembers all the nights laying in bed asking Rami if he wanted a boy or a girl more.

“Joe, in all honesty, I could care less what we’re having as long as it’s healthy,” was all that Rami would reply. While Joe could picture himself with a boy or a girl, he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he wanted a girl more. A girl he could put her hair up in pigtails, and play dress up with, and just be the light of his world. Joe knew he would be fine with a boy, showering a son with the same love and affection he would a daughter, but the thought of having a daughter never escape his mind. The cold gel on his stomach had become a familiar sensation, and while it still chilled his body to the core, having Rami by his side for every appointment gave him warmth. They kept every photo from every ultrasound, entrailed by every development their baby made. When it came time to know the gender, Joe couldn’t say yes fast enough.

“It a girl.” the technician said, printing out yet another photo to add to Joe’s and Rami’s collection. “Everything is looking great, she developing right on track, just make sure your eating right and keeping up with the weight gain as schedule and we will see you next month.” 

Joe stared at the image on the screen a little bit more, watching as she moved her limbs around, feeling her hiccup right inside him. He could always feel the movements but seeing them on screen was a rare delight he still enjoyed. His daughter was already the apple of his eye, and she wasn’t even born yet.

“It a girl, Rami,” Joe said, not even realizing he was tearing up. At this point it seemed a day didn’t go by when he didn’t cry, having cried at even the most little inconveniences, as just a week ago he sobbed in the kitchen over dropping a bag of Cheetos on the ground, convincing himself it was the universe telling him he was going to be a bad parent. It took nearly an hour for Rami to convince him otherwise. 

That night, like many nights before, Joe talked to his bump his hands softly laying on top of it, stroking it ever so slightly. Rami was fast asleep beside him, but Joe had always been a night owl and having someone to talk to now helped settle his nerves. 

“I know I tell you this every night, but I am so excited to bring you into our lives.” he smiled at his stomach, knowing that in the next couple of months he was only going to get bigger. Yet, it was going to be worth it because he was going to bring one half of him and one half of Rami into the world. “You’re probably going to look like your daddy, but that’s okay, I figured that would always be the case. You’re possibly going to have my noses, and if you hate it I’m sorry about that, but you are going to be so beautiful, I just know it. And it is insane just how much I already love you.” His heart skipped a beat when he felt her fluttering again, knowing that soon she would be kicking, proving to him that she was not just a figment of his imagination, but was really a dream coming true. However, at that moment the fluttering was enough for him, as it meant she was still there.

“I’m just so happy that you decided to make me a dad.”

 

“And is this your first pregnancy?” Brian asked, before chewing on a forkful of pie, breaking Joe out of his train of thought.

“Yep, we’re about to be first time parents,” Rami replied taking the seat next to Joe. “How about you guys? Do you have any kids?” 

“We have one,” Roger said, reaching in his pocket for his phone. No matter how old she got she would always be Roger’s baby girl. He showed Rami and Joe multiple pictures of her ranging from her first day of pre-school to one of their most recent photos from her College graduation, her curly brown hair framing her face, her hazel eyes shining bright, and almost towering over both her parents in her heels. “This is our lovely daughter Estelle.” 

“She 22 and is currently working on her master’s in New York, but she visits as often as she can,” Brian said, missing his little girl as he spoke, memories creeping back of all the long nights he spent with her in his arms when she couldn’t sleep or had a bad dream. 

“She looks like a splitting image of you Brian,” Joe said, his mouth full with pie having thrown his manners aside, practically inhaling the pie with every bite. “This pie is amazing by the way.” Brian just replied with a small thanks. 

“Don’t get me started on how similar they look,” Roger said, “Sometimes I wonder how I was even involved.” Rami and Joe just laughed at his remarks. 

“Not to be too personal, but which one of you carried her?” Joe asked before Rami gave him a look. “Don’t give me that look. I’m just a little curious is all.” Joe’s eyes returned to his pie, as he began to feel embarrassed about his question. 

“No worries,” Brian said with a soft smile. “But I did, would you believe that I was in labor for over 17 hours?” He then saw the look of shock on Joe's face before he corrected himself. “Not that there’s anything you need to be afraid of, everybody has different lengths of labor.”  

Roger then chimed in. “Sorry about him, he can be rather blunt sometimes, but you guys are going to be just fine, as long as you support each other it will be fine.” 

“We’re just really excited actually.” Joe said, “You should have seen the look on this one’s face when I told him, he was bawling almost as much as I was, and I didn’t even think that would have been possible, even before dealing with all these hormones you could catch me crying at a Barbie commercial.” Joe laughed. 

“He's completely serious,” Rami said with a deadpan face. For the first time, Brian paid close attention to his voice, noticing how low it was as if he was in a state of permanently waking up, speaking each word slowly, making sure each sentence was delivered with care. “But why wouldn’t I bawl though, we had been trying for so long, and now we get our own little miracle,” Rami said placing his hand on Joe’s bump, looking down with adoration.

Joe and Rami had been trying for about three years, ever since they got married, and almost felt like calling it quits. Both of them had been checked out by their doctors and received the diagnosis that everything was fine with the two of them, only learning that sometimes these things do not happen as quickly as one would like. When Joe learned he was pregnant, he, at first, taught it was the flu, as he was so sick he could barely get out of bed and could barely keep water down most mornings. A quick trip to the doctor’s office, revealed it to be the one thing he wanted most in the world, and he started bawling in the office because of how much joy overwhelmed him. It took him about twenty minutes to compose himself before he could even drive himself home and even than tears would periodically fall down his face as he thought about their future and their growing family. When he finally returned home, gaining enough composure on the drive to keep himself in check, he headed straight to Rami in the living room, who was laying on the couch watching a home improvement show on TV. Joe rushed to his husband and began to smother him in wet kisses and warm hugs. When Rami noticed that Joe was crying as well, he was a bit perplex, while Rami loved this shower of affection he was now scared of it cause. 

“Joe, is everything alright?” Rami asked, looking Joe in his amber eyes glistening from his tears. As Joe looked into Rami’s green eyes, his heart just grew bigger, and he could feel large tears starting to form in his tear duct, his nose beginning to run with snot, and the biggest smile he ever had creeping on his face. 

“I’m pregnant.” He said through happy tears. 

“I’m pregnant.” this time at a whisper as if registering the word himself for the first time.

“I’m pregnant!” Joe exclaimed as Rami’s wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and Joe allowed a sob he didn’t even know he was holding in to be released, feeling a wetness on his back from Rami’s own tears as well. That night they just spent in each other embrace talking about and making plans for the future, realizing they needed more room to raise their family. 

Brian and Roger wished they could sympathize with their pain, but falling pregnant happen quite quickly to them. They would probably have had more children if both Brian and Roger were not content with just having one.

“We’re really happy for you two,” Roger said. “Honestly parenthood is a wonderful journey, and I wouldn’t ask for anything else.” Roger could see the precious memories be made with his daughter flash before his eyes; everything from teaching her how to ride a bike to helping her through her first heartbreak. Every single memory with his daughter, both the good and the bad, was a gift. 

“Well we best be going, it’s getting late, and I hate to intrude on any plans you two might have had for the evening,” Brian said after nearly two hours of conversation with their new neighbors, the pie devoured between the four of them. 

“What can I say, she’s really hungry Rami,” Joe said when reaching for his third slice, feeling his husband stare at him. “I swear, he thinks I’m either going to break at any moment or that I have gone completely insane.” 

Brian just nodded at the young man. “Don’t get me started about that when I first told this one I was pregnant,” Brian said, pointing at Roger with a huge smile on his face. “He refused to let me carry anything over ten pounds, mind you that was before I was even showing.” Joe just laughed as his response, rubbing his bump with every kick he received. 

“Please let us know if you two need anything, we’re just right across the street if you need us,” Brian said giving Rami and Joe each a hug before he and Roger headed on their way. 

“They seemed very nice,” Roger said once they returned to their home. “Reminded me a little bit about ourselves when we were their age.” 

Brian just nodded and hum in response, before placing a peck on Roger's cheek. They had known each other for over thirty years, and every day he looked at him, was like the first. 

“I think we should give Estelle a ring tonight, let her know how much we miss her,” Brian said, the conversation with the young couple reminding him about how much he missed his own daughter.

“That sounds like a lovely idea dear.”

 

“Roger can you get the car ready, Rami and Joe need our help getting to the Hospital,” Brian yelled back to the living room. Roger leaped out of his seat and reached for the keys in a flash. 

Brian turned back to the young man. “Okay Rami, where's Joe? can you grab him? Where are the hospital bag and the baby seat?” 

‘They’re in the car, Joe still there as well.” A scream broke Rami train of concentration, and Brian could see the panic rising in his body. It reminded him of the same way Roger looked at him when Brian went into labor many years ago.

“I’m going to have Roger pull the car out front. You grab Joe and stay with him, and keep him company. I’ll grab the bag and the seat.” Rami nodded before heading back to the car, Brian following behind him. 

“Finally, took you fucking long enough,” Joe yelled with clench teeth as another sharp contraction ripped through him, causing him to double over because of how strong the pain was. “It hurts so bad.” his eyes were beginning to water.

“I know baby, I know,” Rami replied, helping Joe from the passenger seat into the back seat of Roger’s car. Brian quickly put the bag in the trunk, place the car seat in the front, and joined Rami and Joe in the back. 

“Roger I’m riding in the back to keep Joe company, just try to get to the hospital as quick as you can!” Brian yelled, taking Joe right hand in his left. “Just squeeze as tight as you have to, I don’t mind.” 

Looking at the young couple beside him, Brian remembered how scared he was when he went into labor. It happened in the middle of the night. At first, he thought it was another night of indigestion until he felt the sharp pain radiate around his back. He still remembers how scared Roger looked when he woke him up.

“Roger, it happening.” was all he could muster to say, in a bit of shock as well, having to shake his husband awake when he returned from the bathroom having realized that the pain was only the beginning of the end.

“What’s happening?” Roger asked having just woken up, his messy blonde hair standing on all ends, his eyes barely open as if fighting the urge to wake up. It was seeing Brian before him, clutching his stomach with both hands, a look of pain on his face that finally jolted Roger awake as he leaped up from the bed, and started grabbing his clothes. 

“Where’s the bag, Brian?” Roger shouted, running around the house, his brain firing rapidly. 

“It's in the nursery!” Brian shouted feeling another contraction. “Roger you should know by now where it fucking is, you put it there your fucking self!” 

Roger soon returned with the bag, helping Brian down the stairs and to the car. 

“You know it’s a lot easier to get into the car if you have the keys,” Brian said at this point more frustrated at Roger than at the pain itself, pulling on the car door, to show Roger that he was unable to open it.

“Right!” Roger ran back inside to grab the car keys, grateful that Brian made him put in the car seat two weeks ago. Throwing the bag into the back seat, as soon as Roger made his way to the steering wheel, he was off. That is until he had to return to get Brian into the car.

“Shit, I’m sorry about that dear!” was all Roger could say before helping Brian get into the passenger seat. Brian just glared at him, for a moment wondering if his husband had been replaced by a brainless imposter.

“Looks like it's going to be a long night,” Brian replied rubbing his stomach as the pain continue to spread. He couldn’t remember much, besides taking Roger right hand in his left and squeezing at every contraction until they made their way to the hospital. It was indeed a long night for the two of them as Brian stayed in labor for more than 17 hours.

“Why isn’t she out yet?!” Brian yelled at one of the nurses making their rounds. At 14 hours in, Brian was beginning to get frustrated. Roger just rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, being as supportive as he could be.

“Sometimes babies take a while, but you’re doing great.” 

“I’ll be doing better once she out!” Brian's face was soaked in sweat, his whole body was in pain, and he had cried at least ten times since making it to the hospital.

The nurse quickly checked on his dilation, “you’re currently at 8cm, just two more to go, and your baby will be in your arms in no time.” She gave Brian a small smile.

“Do you want to do some more walking to help a bit?” Roger asked, holding on to Brian’s right hand, not having let go since they walked in. He had been called every name in the book over the past 14 hours. Refusing to even sleep in the case that something went wrong Roger’s appearance was disheveled, as he had let some stubble grow on his face in the last few weeks, his blonde hair was still a messy mop of bed head, and his eyes had bags underneath from staying up the whole night. 

“Might as bloody well,” Brian said shifting his legs to the side of the bed, as Roger held his arms to help him up. Brian can’t even remember how many times they had roamed these halls tonight with one hand gripped on the iv line and the other holding Roger’s. Only stopping when the pain returned 

“You are doing so well,” Roger said for what felt like the thousandth time that night. “You are so strong.” 

“Next time you do this okay, because if you come at me with your cock again, you won’t have one.” Roger just nodded at Brian words, knowing that the pain was talking for him. “She better be cute for all this pain she giving me.”

When it finally came time to push, Brian was so relieved. 

“Thank God.”

“Okay, Brian, I need you to push at the next contraction okay.” The doctor said. The contraction happened almost immediately, and Brian started to grip Roger’s hand tighter than before. He couldn’t feel his breath, and every single part of him ached. 

“Just a few more okay, the head is almost out.” 

Brian could feel his teeth clench at the pain, and when he turned to look at Roger, he was greeted with his beautiful blue eyes that where covered in worry. Roger hated seeing Brian in this much pain, and couldn’t help but to feel responsible. 

“I’m so sorry I got you in this mess,” Roger said, placing a kiss on Brian’s forehead. 

“It takes two to tango dear,” Brian replied before another contraction hit, releasing a grunt he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

“Give me one more long push Brian.” The doctor said, her voice full of determination. Brian did as he was told, not knowing how much longer he could do this. 

“It hurts so much Roger.” he cried, allowing himself to become valuable again. 

“I know dear, I know,” Roger said gently kissing his forehead, never letting go of Brian’s right hand. Brian was covered head to toe in sweat and was still the most beautiful thing Roger had ever seen. 

Brian almost felt like giving up, his energy drained from him when he heard the most beautiful noise in his life. His little angel was screaming her lungs out for the very first time. 

One moment he was pushing with all the strength he had and the next, his baby was crying on his chest, still wet from being removed from her home. One look at her and his heart melted.

“Hi, aren’t you beautiful.” he cooed to the baby lying on his chest, the pain now a forgotten ache, his body just now washed over with so much love for the tiny girl “Roger look how beautiful she is.” He turned to look at his husband and noticed the tears streaming now Roger’s face. Brian's hands caressed his daughter’s head, as she claimed down at his touch, the motion having become a second instinct after the many months of caressing his bump. 

“I’m glad you decided to finally meet us.” he pressed a few kisses to her little forehead, before the nurse grabbed her to clean her up, returning a few minutes later with her wrapped in a baby pink blanket. Estelle Ruth Taylor-May was born with 10 fingers and 10 toes and was the star of her parents' life. Holding her in his arms for the first time Brian couldn’t help but fall in love with the little girl. 

“She’s so tiny.” he said looking up at Roger whose blue eyes were full of affection, “She felt so much bigger before.” 

“She has your nose,” Roger said, reaching his finger to touch his daughter delicate little nose. Her hand went up to reach the disturbance near her face, and Roger’s heart melted as her whole hand wrapped around the tip of his index finger. He was completely smitten with her. 

“Can you grab the camera from the bag? it should be near the bottom.” Brian said. 

“Of course you of all people would think of bringing a camera to your own delivery,” Roger replied more than happy to grab anything for Brian.

“Alright let me know when you're ready,” Roger said, receiving a nod from Brian, who stared at the bundle in his arm with so much love. Brian yawned once the photo was taken.

“You should get some rest,”  Roger said. “ I can watch her for a bit.” Brian handed Roger their daughter before he closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his face. 

When he awoke it was to the sight of Roger looking out the window, gently rocking their daughter, “I can already tell you’re going to look so much like you’re Papa when you’re older, that’ll probably mean that you’ll be stuck with my personality, but that okays, it could always be worse. I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to take after your Papa, it just means when you’re older I’ll have to fend off everybody that looks at you funny.” Roger gently kissed the top of her head. “You’re going to love your Papa as much as I do, He is so smart and kind, and he gives the best gifts. I know this because he gave me you. You have no idea just how spoiled you're going to be, between me and your Uncle Freddie, you are going to have everything you ever wanted and I’ll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. You are going to be so loved.” 

“Did you get any sleep?” Brian asked his heart heavy at Roger’s words, never seeing so much love come from one man. 

“No, I’ve been busy keeping our little lady company, she just so perfect Brian.” And Brian had never heard truer words spoken. 

 

It was Joe’s screaming that broke him out of his memory. Brian had never seen a jaw unhinged in such a manner as Joe’s did. 

“You’re doing great Joe! Just keep breathing!” Brian said, rubbing circles on his back, looking at Roger in the driver’s seat, his blue eyes full of the same concern they were years ago. “We're just a few more minutes away.”

“I didn’t think it was going to hurt this much so soon,” Joe said, sweat beginning to form on his forehead, drenching the few strands of red hair that had the misfortune of being in the way. “It just all happening way too fast.” Joe cried out. He had been standing in the kitchen less than an hour ago, nibbling on a snack tray when he first felt pain. Dropping the snack in his hand, Joe immediately screamed out for Rami, who ran as fast as he could from their bedroom. 

“I think we need to go now!” was all Joe could say before another pain ripped through his body, ten times worse than the pain before.

The last few weeks of his pregnancy had not been easy, as Joe had gotten sick and needed to be put on bed rest. While his friends and family were able to provide him with a baby shower, Joe had been unwell to fully enjoy the festivities. Brian still remembers just how miserable he looked at the shower, having been invited by the younger couple for his and Roger’s generosity. He was as white as a sheet and looked a little weak. 

“Brian I am so happy you could be here,” Joe said, wrapping his arms around the older man. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Joe,” Brian said flashing Joe a quick smile. “I’m very sorry Roger couldn’t make it but he’s currently helping Estelle with her car.” 

“No worries, I’m glad you're here, Rami’s in the living room,” Joe replied. Having gotten bigger over the last two month, he looked like he was going to pop any day down. 

“Are you okay Joe? Do you need any help?” Brian asked, remember how awful he also felt the last month of his. 

“I’m good, just tired,” Joe said and left it as that. Brian wasn’t going to pry the information out if Joe wasn’t comfortable.

Brian and Roger gift to the growing family had been a few outfits and stuff animals.

“These are beautiful Brian, she’ll love them.” Joe said, resting the outfit on his bump, “and this hedgehog is adorable, isn’t it Rami?” Joe turned to Rami for his approval. Rami just nodded in response. 

“Well Brian, she likes them as well, she currently kicking up a storm in there,” Joe said pointing to his stomach. “You’re more than welcome to feel I don’t mind it,” Joe said, reaching for the older man hand. “It still so weird, I thought I would be used to it by now.” 

“I thought the same thing as well back when I was pregnant with Estelle.”

 

“Oh, Shit!” Joe yelled, breaking Brian out of his thought, and noticing the pool of water dripping to the floor of the back seat and the wet spot on Joe’s pant. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was going to be this fast.” Joe cried, another contraction ripping through his body. He looked paler than before and slightly green. He gave a quick turn to Rami, feeling the context of his stomach move their way back up, before puking on Rami’s feet. “Roger, I’m so fucking sorry, I don’t know why this is happening so fast.” Joe was now insoluble and fearing for the worst, while Rami who had been quiet the whole car ride was now just as pale as Joe. 

“Joe, dear, it fine, worse things have happened in cars,” Roger said placing his free hand on Joe’s knee. “We’re almost there. You’re going to be fine, they’re going to take great care of you.” 

“Oh God, what if this means there’s something wrong with the baby?” Joe asked his anxiety starting to wise. Joe was always the more talkative of the two, at times making Brian wonder how he and Rami were even together. However, after getting to know them over the past couple of months, he could see that they were perfect together. 

“What happens if I did something wrong? I did my best to follow all the guides, I gave up everything I wasn’t supposed to indulge in. I really did. Maybe I shouldn’t go through with this? Maybe this is the world letting me know I’m already a bad parent. Why is it all happening this fast? I don’t even have time to process this.” Joe sobbed, the contractions refusing to stop and growing stronger by the minute. The more anxious Joe became the more talkative he got, his mouth firing a hundred words per minute. All Rami could do was look at Joe before kissing the side of his head. Brian had never seen such a defeated look of heartbreak as he did on Rami.

“Baby you’re going to be fine, we’re going to be fine,” Rami whispered into Joe’s ear. “I’m not going to leave your side, you stuck with me.” Rami kissed the side of Joe’s head. “You got me.”

“Let’s just practice some breathing okay Joe? Can you breathe with me?” Brian asked, starting the exercise he did so long ago. Breathing in time with Joe, who would pause when a contraction hit his body, and pushing all his strength onto Rami. 

“You’re doing great Joe, we’re pulling up right now, and in no time you’re be bringing a beautiful baby home,” Brian called out getting out of the car to grab a wheelchair for the young man, while Rami helped Joe out of the car. Once he had Joe situated, Brian retrieves the bag for them, before sending them on their way. 

“Rami leave your car keys with me, Roger will be more than happy to look into the issue and we’ll have it up and running in no time,” Brian said. Rami did as he was told, reaching his forgotten car keys and tossing them into Brian’s hand. 

“We’ll check on you two in a couple of hours.”

 

It was the early hours of the morning when Brian and Roger received a call from Rami. The cooing of the baby in the background and the joy in Rami voice letting them know that despite a rocky start, everything went well in the end. 

The delivery had not gone how Joe had pictured it would, having gotten stuck at 8 cm for a couple of hours and the baby refusing to come out. He had been soaked with sweat from head to toe and feared that his rising blood pressure would call for a c-section. While Joe's blood pressure was able to stabilize, It was only by then they realize the umbilical cord was wrapped around their daughter's neck, making the delivery difficult for both Joe and the baby. In what Rami could only describe as a miracle, they both pulled through, and worried that he was going to have to make a choice between Joe and the baby, Rami had to take a breather and cry as well, not wanting to make an impossible decision, but they pulled through. Joe pushed with as much strength as he could as a larger medical team then they had originally planned for, helped make sure the cord was quickly removed from her neck. Rami could see how blue she was, appearing motionless, making no sound. He looked down at Joe, who despite being exhausted could only watch with bated breath as the doctors worked on her. Fear was rising in both of them until a tiny scream broke their thoughts. Tears immediately rushed to Joe’s eyes, as he watched his daughter scream her little lungs out, being able to breathe on her own, pink coloring returning to her body. She was silvered up from still being covered in fluid. Her skin was pale white, and her eyes were bigger than her face. She was the most beautiful thing Joe had ever laid his eyes on. He looked up at Rami who was covered in tears as well. 

“She beautiful.” Rami’s whispered before planting another kiss on Joe’s forehead, still covered in sweat. She was soon brought over to the couple and upon further inspection fell more in love with her every minute that past. 

“She looks just like you,” Joe said holding on to her as tightly as he could. Refusing to have her leave his sight for fear that he would lose her.

“I guess but she has your nose,” Rami said his arms wrapping around Joe's shoulder as he sat beside him on the bed completely enthralled by their new addition. 

However, because of the complication, they would be staying in the hospital longer than originally planned. 

“They have to monitor her and Joe for a couple of days, but he pulled through like the champion I know he is.” Rami said at a whisper, as Joe was currently sleeping off his difficult labor, their daughter peacefully sleeping in the bassinet next to him. “I can’t wait for you guys to meet her, she just so beautiful like her daddy.” 

 

Brian and Roger greeted the new family later that afternoon, with flowers and a stuffed animal in tow. 

“You guys have to be the sweetest people I have ever met!” Joe exclaimed when he saw them walking in with their gifts, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the two men. His skin was now back to his usual glow, and while his red hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes, he looked much healthier.  Joe made sure not to move too much for fear he would startle the sleeping baby in his arms. He looked down at her for the thousandth time that day, his heart grew more and more in love with her every passing minute, still amazed that she was his.

“She everything I ever dreamt of Rami,” Joe said after taking a good look at her a minute after she was finally put on his chest, his voice tired and strain from all the screaming. Tears were rolling down his face as everything he waited for so long was now here and she was indeed worth the wait. Rami, just kiss Joe forehead, still drench with sweat, and look at their daughter with hopeful eyes.  She was still pale from birth, but Joe knew she was going to look like Rami, with his complexion and dark hair, however they would have to wait to see whose eyes she inherited later once they would know for sure if her eyes would stay there greenish hue or become Joe’s deep amber. 

Brian couldn’t help but to smile at the sight, as Joe smile has always been contagious. 

“I want you two to meet our daughter, Farah Francis. Look how beautiful she is!” Joe held the sleeping bundle up for the older couple to see, their hearts melted at the sight of the tiny baby. 

“We actually had something we wanted to ask you two.” Rami said, sitting on the side of Joe’s bed, looking up from his daughter. “Our Friends Gwylim and Ben have already agreed to be her Godparents, but we wanted to make you her honorable grandparents. Without your help yesterday, we’re not really sure how this would have turned out.” 

Brian would be lying if he didn’t say that he was a little verklempt at the request. Despite knowing the young couple for only a couple of months, he felt they had a lifetime connection. His eyes were tearing up, and he squeezed Rogers hand for support, while Roger squeezed back. 

“We would be more than happy to.” Brian replied, watching the joy on Rami’s and Joe’s face. 

“We’ll leave you two alone now, congratulations again, you guys are going to be great,” Roger said leading Brian out of the hospital room. “Also Rami, I was able to replace the battery and it’s running like new,” Roger added throwing Rami back his car keys, before looking back at the new family living in their own universe, in which their daughter was the sun. He squeezed Brian hand once again, and Brian looked down at him, the same blue eyes in his glaze having never aged a single day, no matter how much older they got. Brian knew if Roger and him could do it, Brian had no doubt that Rami and Joe could do it as well. 

“They in for one great adventure.” Brian said while Roger nodded. They were in for one great adventure indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my stories! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Farah means "Joy" in Arabic.


	4. Love of my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reflects on his last few months of pregnancy with Freddie one sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first John and Freddie centered story! I was starting to feel they were getting left out and drafted this piece to bring them into the story. I have more stories planned for John, Freddie, and their family in the future.
> 
> The response my works have had so far floors me and leaves me speechless! I appreciate every single one of you for taking the time to read and respond to my stories. It means the world to me that you would so, and I cannot thank each one of you enough for your support!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

"Freddie, I just want her to stay in here forever," John said, rubbing circles on his bump, he was eight months pregnant and looked like he would be due any moment. “This is the only place I know that she’ll be safe.” John took to his pregnancy as a fish took to water, having an instinct from the moment he knew he was expecting. While there were things he could do without; nausea, backaches, and the sore feet, he loved watching his bump grow every single month, as he knew his daughter was getting bigger and stronger. However the closer he got to his ninth month the more he got scared of his delivery, knowing that the pain would be unavoidable, John wanted to hold his daughter in his arms, more than life itself, yet at the same time, he wanted nothing terrible to happen to her.

“Darling, I’m afraid she's going to come out whether you like it or not,” Freddie said, rubbing circles on John’s back, this was now the normal routine, staying up past midnight and talking with John when the baby wouldn’t let John sleep.

“I know,” John said, both hands holding still on his bump, as he felt his daughter move, each kick bringing a smile to his face. “I just don’t want anything to happen to her. She's my whole world Freddie.” John turned to his husband, his blue eyes full of light, yet tears were beginning to form. “I love her so much for somebody I never even met.”

“I know darling, she already a cute little bugger isn’t she,” Freddie said, putting his hands on top of John’s. Freddie has felt her kick so many times, yet each time was still more magical than the last. “We might have ourselves a dancer in there with the way she moves,” Freddie said, pressing a kiss to the side of John’s head. Freddie has been excited for the baby since John first told him he was pregnant, wanting nothing more than to shower his husband and unborn daughter with all his love and affection.

“Perhaps,” John said, still smiling at his bump, thinking about all the possible futures for his daughter, hoping that much like him she would find happiness no matter what she ended up pursuing. “I hope she has your eyes.” He said looking at Freddie with his gap-tooth grin.

“Well, Darling, I’m not really in control of that,” Freddie laughed, pressing yet another kiss to the side of John’s head. “But she would be adorable if she did.”

“She going to be adorable anyway since she has you as a Dada.” John looked at Freddie, even after three years, he still had so much love and affection for the man. It always surprised people just how quickly the lead singer and the bassist fell in love, dating practically a month after meeting and marrying only after a year.

“When you know, you just know,” Freddie said to anyone who would ask, holding John closer to his side, as if to tell the whole world his gorgeous husband was his and only his. They acted like lovesick teenager and John wouldn’t change it, not even for all the money in the world. Meeting Freddie and falling in love with the man was once the greatest accomplishment of his life, and now it was second next to their daughter.

John knew he wanted kids long before he met Freddie, or was even in any kind of serious relationship. He loved watching kids interact with the world around them, the natural curiosity they had about things, and how unafraid they were, asking questions about anything and everything at the drop of a hat. So when he became pregnant, it was as if all his dreams came true.

He still remembers how he told Fred, just the two of them enjoying a lovely home cooked meal. John had just received the news from his doctor earlier that morning and couldn’t wait to tell his husband, feeling the warmth pour through his body as he thought about Freddie reaction.

“He’s just going to love you,” John said to his stomach, even before a noticeable bump appeared he was talking to her, getting used to the idea that he was growing one half of himself and one half of Freddie. John wasn’t much of a chef, but he was far better than Freddie and knew how to turn on a stove without a second opinion. John felt himself bursting at the seams as every second past, knowing that soon he would be able to tell Freddie the terrific news.

When John heard the door open, a part of him froze, knowing that this was the moment he was going to change their lives for the better.

“Well, what got you going through all the trouble of cooking a meal. You know I’m fine with take-out any day of the week.” Freddie said, wrapping his arms around John's waist, leaning his head on his shoulders. “And it my favorite! I hope I didn’t forget my own birthday darling.” Freddie kissed John cheek, before ending their embrace. “Is there anything I can do to help my gorgeous husband before he serves me this delectable meal.”

“You can help set the table,” John said, with a small smile. “I’m almost done.”

Freddie did as he was told, grabbing two plates, silverware, and two wine glasses.

“Freddie, actually can you put one of those wine glasses back, I won’t be having any tonight,” John said, feeling a lump move up his throat, as he didn’t want to reveal his surprise just yet.

“Darling, if this is a celebration, then wine must be in order,” Freddie said, still holding on to the two glasses. “I’m more than happy to break into our good collection.”

“You’re going to have to wait nine months until I can even think of taking a sip of wine,” John said, the word coming out of his mouth before he even realized what he just said. Freddie looked at him with wide eyes, the wine glasses crashing onto the hardwood floor, shattering into pieces.

“Did you just say nine months?” Freddie asked still looking at John with wide brown eyes, the glass near his feet forgotten.

“Yes, I’m Pregnant,” John said before Freddie rushed over to him, peppering the younger man in kisses, holding on to him tighter than before.

“John, Darling, that just wonderful!” Freddie exclaimed, looking at John with more love for the young man then he knew he could process. “I’m going to be a dad! We’re going to be parents. How long do we have to wait until we get to meet the little one? I must prepare their room immediately.”

“First I think you should sweep that glass before it goes everywhere, and second about seven to eight months.”

“Just when I think you can’t get any more wonderful you surprise me,” Freddie said with a large smile on his face, his shaggy black hair framing his face perfectly. He gave John one more kiss on the lips before grabbing the broom. “You won’t be doing anymore chore from now on darling. I won’t let you lift a single finger.” John just smiled more as he saw the love emitting off of Freddie, feeling his own love for the man grow stronger.

That night John was awoken to Freddie laying by his stomach, tracing the still flat area with his right hand, and giving it a peck.

“You are going to be so loved,” Freddie said with a lovely look in his eyes, his smile sweeter than John had ever seen it. “I’m going to spoil you rotten, your daddy going to have to hold me back more than he already does because I'm going to give you the world.” He gave another peck, feeling his heart grow full.

“They can’t hear you yet.” John whisper, sleep still coating his voice. John would be lying through if he didn’t find his husband to be more adorable than he already was.

“I know, but I need to practice for when they do,” Freddie said, before returning his attention to John’s stomach, humming a familiar tune. John just ran his fingers through Freddie's hair, his own smile growing on his face before falling back to sleep, knowing that everything in life was perfect.

 

Looking back at his bump, John couldn’t help but feel that everything in life was finally in place. Freddie had kept to his promise and showered their daughter in love and affection before she was even born. Her nursery as extravagant as the frontman himself.

“She only deserves the best John,” Freddie said when he finally showed his husband the final product, the room a bright shade of purple with various stuff animals everywhere. “I just hope you don’t mind if I went a little overboard darling.” John couldn’t help but smile at that sentence as he knew, just as well as everybody, that the word overboard did not exist in his husband’s vocabulary.

“It perfect.” was all John could say, as he walked around the room, admiring the detail his husband put into his work, especially the mural of sea creature Freddie spent a month drafting and painting.

“It nice finally getting to put that art degree to work,” Freddie told John one night, as he was rubbing his husband's feet, swollen from walking all day. John was seven months pregnant at that point and looked more beautiful every day, his face rounder and practically glowing from every seam.

“She's kicking again if you want to feel,” John said, knowing that every chance he could Freddie wanted to feel his bump, often taking to sleeping with his arms around John's waist, hands resting still on John's stomach for any chance to feel her move. Freddie without a second thought put his hands on John's stomach, feeling every movement his daughter made, his smile growing bigger every time he felt her move. Freddie than kneeled down from the couch, and lifted John shirt to expose a bit of skin.

“Hello princess, it Dada, again, you probably getting tired of my voice, but I am so excited to see you, darling, you have no idea how much I want to hold you in my arms.” John could only look at his husband with love in his eyes, as he stroked his bump, feeling her move to the sound of Freddie's voice.

“I think she wants you to sing for her love. She really loves it when you sing.” John said.

“I’m sure it's her daddy that love it more, but anything for my princess.” Freddie said, before breaking out into “Love of my Life,” a song he seemed to only reserve for his daughter. John smile just grew wider, as he felt his daughter react to Freddie's voice, her movements growing stronger as the song progress.

“What did she think?” Freddie asked before placing another kiss on John’s stomach, lowering his shirt and looking at his husband with stars in his eyes.

“She loved it,” John said, feeling tears come to his eyes. He’s been an emotional mess, and while he had a tight grip on keeping his composure there were times like this, he just had to let it all out. Barely 23 and John felt that everything in life was finally set in place.

“Darling, are you alright?” Freddie asked, prepared to help in any way he could.

“I’m just so happy, love,” John said, tears still streaming. “I got everything I could ever want.”

“Me too, Darling.”

 

“You’re going to be a great Daddy,” Freddie said, breaking John out of his trance. “You already have so much love for her, and you already protect her so well. She so lucky to have you as a Daddy.”

“I can say the same for you, Freddie,” John said, feeling his heart melt. “You have done so much already, and I can’t wait to do this with you.” John yawned, and took a look at the clock, nearly 2 am and still so much to do tomorrow.

“Let’s try to get some sleep darling,” Freddie said, giving his husband a concerned look. “I hate seeing you so tired.”

“I’ll sleep, but you need to sing to her first,” John said lying back down on the bed, turned to his left side facing Freddie. Freddie laid his head in front of John bump and started to sing softly, the same song he had sung so many times before. With every note that Freddie sang John felt his eyelids grow heavier, until he was fast asleep, a warm smile on his face.

In John’s dream that night, he dreamt of a little girl with wavy raven black hair and light tan skin. Her hair was in two perfect pigtails, and she had a gap tooth grin. Freddie was there pushing her on the swing, as she screamed to go higher. Her eyes, while brown, look just like John’s and she had his nose and smile. John was smiling at the sight before him, couldn’t help but feel that everything was in place and when Freddie called out her name in the dream, John couldn’t help but think it was perfect.

“Mary,” he whispered half-asleep, waking up to use the restroom. Feeling a kick in response, John just smiled, now knowing a bit more of who his daughter was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my stories! Comments are always appreciated!


	5. An Unnameable Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There an emptiness in Brian that refuses to leave. Feeling trapped in his body, Brian hopes one day for an escape, he just wishes he wasn't broken, so he could figure one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be the first to say that this story is a lot different than what I usually post. It deals with Postpartum Depression, and while I feel I do not go all the way with the angst, depression is a difficult subject matter, and I would like to warn you all before reading that this might be difficult to read at times, especially if you are anything like myself and have suffered depression, it might hit a little close to home. That being said, this is a story that needed to be told and one that I feel we often neglect to mention even in real life. Depression, especially Postpartum Depression is subject we barely give the light of day because we want to hide things that we don't like as a society, instead of bring awareness to help us understand those who deal with Depression. It also one of the reasons why when I write Maylor Mpreg, Brian is the pregnant one, as Brian May has been open about his past with depression, and I feel it only seems right to include it in this world as well. 
> 
> If you have depression, I want you to know that you are not alone, it's a battle but you will win. There are days when the world will seem dark and empty, but I promise you there is light, there is always hope, even when you least expect it. You are always loved whether or not you realize it. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the story! The fact that you decide to spend time reading my work never fails to amaze me, and I am grateful to every one of you who takes the time to do so. Thank You!

There was an emptiness Brian couldn’t place, like a book missing a page. The baby girl in his arms would stare up at him with her big hazel eyes mirroring his, squirm around, her giggles filling the air and he felt nothing. At times Brian wondered if she just sucked all the energy out of him, his lifelessness a consequence of her liveliness, but then he’ll look at Roger, who just stared at his daughter with his big blue eyes, just oozing with love, and he knew that couldn’t be it. Roger still had the same amount of energy he always had, while Brian felt nothing. He would spend hours watching his husband and daughter play, their laughter filling the room, and still, Brian felt nothing. 

Brian was sure that he should have felt better by now, that his hormones should have leveled out after a couple of months, but he never did. This sadness was no longer a stain, but a scar buried deep within him. Brian’s thoughts scared him at times when he looked at his daughter and thought about what his and Roger’s life would have been like without her if he would be happier without her here. He still remembers how happy he was before she was born, how he loved rubbing his bump and feeling his daughter move, sometimes seeing a little foot peeking through his skin that reminded him that not only was she a part of him, but that she was real. He was over the moon for his little girl, wanting nothing more than to protect her and bring her all the joy in the world, but now when he looked at her, he failed to receive the same joy. Brian felt broken and wasn’t sure if there was any way he could be fixed.

The times Brian cries the hardest is when he remembers how much love he had for Estelle the day she was born, how his body ached with paternal pride, how he could feel his heart in his eyes, cooing at the newborn girl, who had yet to open her eyes. The love he felt was now a hazy memory that only became foggier as the days went by. Estelle was now three months old and when Brian looked at her it hurt to remember how happy he was. Brian knew that Estelle deserved better than him, deserve a Papa who would hold her, play silly games with her, and get her dressed, instead, she had a Papa who was so afraid to hold his daughter for the fear that he would hurt her if given a chance. He wanted to be happy again, but the emotion wouldn’t crack the surface. While Brian put on a brave face for Roger and his friends, it wasn’t until he was finally left alone that all he could do was cry. He would stare at Estelle in her crib as she slept, her tiny chest moving up and down making sure she was breathing, hoping that seeing her alive would bring life back to him. It never did. Instead, it only fueled the emptiness.

Brian can’t recall when the last time he ate was, or what he ate. He can’t recall when he finally went to sleep last night. He just remembers lying under the covers as Roger answered every cry from the monitor, the creeks coming from Roger side of the bed as he got up, the footsteps to the room down the hall, and the dips in the mattress when Roger came back. All Brian can remember are the little voices that told him he wasn’t meant for this, that this was not the life he deserved, and he couldn’t help but agree, he didn’t have the strength anymore to argue. The same voices that told Brian, Roger was only sticking around because of the baby and that once Estelle grew up, she would hate his guts, hate everything about him, hate him just as much as Brian hated himself. Brian felt empty, and he only felt the emptiness growing deeper. It made him wonder where all the love he once held went when it now felt like he never had it at all. 

Roger used to think that Brian was just tired, that their sleepless nights were starting to take a toll on Brian, however when Roger noticed Brian withdrawal from the world he grew concern. Brian hasn’t picked up his guitar in months, his precious instruments collecting dust in the corner. The cameras have been left untouched, the film remaining blank instead of being full of the life of the house. Now Brian refused to answer to Estelle cries, somethings keeping the girl in her crib as she cried out, just staring at their daughter with lifeless eyes. Roger soon began to notice that Brian’s hair was messier than it usually was, the curls all over the place, but with no ounce of care in sight, and he hadn’t shaved in weeks, as he allowed stubble to consume his face. The noticeable difference though was the lack of life in his eyes as if they have been staring into a dark abyss drawing him more every day, made more prominent by the dark circles underneath them. There were weeks when Brian would wear the same clothes, not bothering to do his own laundry, and other weeks when Roger couldn’t remember the last time Brian took a shower. Instead, there were days when it felt like Brian was staring through him and not at him. As if the wall was the only thing he could focus on with just a numbness that refused to go away. Just wasting the day in bed, never moving an inch, the covers consuming him as if he was a moth to a flame. It broke Roger’s heart to see him like this, a shell of the man he loved, each day becoming more like a zombie. This was the man Roger still loves.

It was a Friday evening when Freddie and John came over to pick Estelle up to spend the weekend at their house at Roger’s insistence, coming over as soon as Roger phoned them his concerns about Brian. Freddie and John adored the girl and were more than happy to give Roger and Brian a break they felt they deserved. Roger hoped that by giving them a little break, he could figure out what was wrong with Brian. He loved Brian too much to watch him waste himself away.

“Freddie and John just picked up Estelle,” Roger said at a whisper to the mound of sheets on their bed, the dark brown curls poking out from underneath letting him know Brian was under there. “We have the house to ourselves until Monday.” 

He received no answer in reply, and he knew better than to expect one. If it weren’t for the slight movement of the sheets, he would have been positive that Brian was dead. 

“I’m going to be ordering dinner Brian. Is there anything in particular you want? I’ll get you anything you like.”

“I’m not that hungry,” Brian replied in a soft voice. Brian's voice has always been sweet and pleasant to the ears, but now it was weak as if it been stolen away. He no longer had the strength to speak.

“Brian, when was the last time you ate?”

There was no answer.

“Do you remember the last time you ate?” Roger repeated, dying to hear anything. He wanted to hear Brian talk because it been a while since he can even remember having a simple conversation.

“No! Is that what you want to hear Roger?” Brian asked with venom in his voice. He was agitated at Roger hounding him, refusing to leave him alone, not realizing that the only thing Brian would be able to do was hurt him. “I don’t remember anything, why does it matter to you?” Brian couldn’t recall for the life of him why Roger would even care. Roger didn’t need him anyway. Roger would be better without him.

“Bri,” Roger said, his voice failing him. “It matters because I care about you and I don’t like seeing you like this.” Roger made his way to the bed to sit by his husband. Brian back was turned from him, the nightshirt he was wearing looked a little big on him, showing the weight Brian had lost, his post-baby weight being lower than his pre. His cheekbones were a bit sunken in his face. All at once the thought of losing Brian hit Roger, and he had to catch his breath. Roger couldn’t even begin to think of a world without Brian and to see it so close to him made him realize just how close to the edge Brian was. 

“You’re my world, and if I lose you I wouldn’t know what to do,” Roger said, leaning against Brian his arms wrapped around him from behind, Roger’s long blonde hair touching Brian’s shoulders. Brian felt as stiff as a board, no longer melting into Roger’s touch. 

“How can I make it easier for you to let me go?” Brian asked, his voice at a whispered monotone. There was no joy or sadness, no cadences of life, only words escaped his pale lips. He got up on his elbow, with all the energy he had to look at Roger, who could only stare back with tearful blue eyes.

“Why do you want me to let go? What gave you that idea Brian?” Roger could feel the tears rolling down his face as Brian just stared at him with a stone face. He hasn’t seen Brian real smile in weeks, only the mask he put on in front of friends. 

Once again Roger was only met with a deafening silence.

“I want to know Brian, what in the hell gave you that idea?!” Roger asked frustrated his voice louder than it's ever been. Roger felt like he was talking to a wall, that Brian was behind glass, he could see him, but couldn’t hear the words, couldn’t reach him, and could only watch as Brian suffered, wanting to help, but not being able to break the wall keeping them apart.

“I just know Roger,” Brian said, no tone in his voice. “I just can’t explain it.” 

“Then try saying anything, just anything at all.”

Brian was trying to form the words, but his head was too cloudy. It was as if each letter was covered in fog making the shapes difficult to form. It was as if Brian was drowning and water was filling up his lungs every time he opened his mouth to speak.

“I just don’t see how I fit into the puzzle,” Brian said, the emptiness only growing stronger, his eyes began to sting with every word. “You’ve been able to bond with Estelle so perfectly like you were made to do this. You look at Estelle with the whole universe in your eyes, and she returns the love back. Bonding was so easy for you!” Brian was angry now, but he didn’t know if he was more angry at the world for playing a cruel trick or himself for falling for it. “When I even hold her Rog, I feel nothing! She gives me these smiles, giggles, even reaches for my hair to grab onto, and it like I’m staring at somebody’s else child. It like I carried someone else’s child. It feels like I’m living someone else’s life. I want to love her so much. I want to have the same love I had for her on the day she was born but I just can’t. Nothing is coming to me, and it feels like the universe doesn’t want me to raise this beautiful girl. It feels like it teased me but making me her Papa and giving me my greatest desire, but not the tools to see it in action. Roger, I want nothing more than to love her, I wished I could love her, but every time I try I just can’t. I’m broken, and I don’t know how to fix it.” 

Roger threw his arms around Brian and held him tight as Brian shook from his tears, releasing them for the first time in front of Roger. All the bottled up emotions just making their way out. Brian had never cried so much in his life.  Roger could only cry with him, as he felt Brian’s pain radiate off his body. 

“I am so sorry you thought you had to go through this alone,” Roger said breaking the silence. “I mean it when I say you are my world, Brian, I meant it since the day I met you! You are so loved, I wished I could drown the voices in your head and make you see it. Losing both of you scares the living shit out of me.”

Brian could only hold onto Roger tighter. Letting his presence ground Brian for a bit. He loves Roger. He knows that, and he loves his daughter more than life itself, but right now for reasons unknown to him, he couldn’t be loved right now. He couldn’t love right now.

“I think I’m falling apart, it feels like I’m looking at my life through a telescope, everything just feels so far away. You can do so much better Roger.” Brian said as the emptiness began to creep back in, filling every little nook of his body until it no longer felt like his body belonged to him as he broke the hug. “I’m not what any of you need.”

“You’re more than enough, you have always been more than enough.” Roger kissed Brian cheek as Brian just stayed still. “I’ll always be here for you and to help get you what you need.”

“I just need to feel whole again.” Brian looked at Roger with tears staining his face. “I just want to be me again.”

“You will baby, I promise you will, please let me help you,” Roger begged, his large eyes staring at Brian’s. For the first time in a long time, Brian felt a bit of a spark growing within him, a tiny light in the darkness. And while it wasn’t large enough to engulf his body, it was a start. It was a dim glow in a black hole, and as Brian stared at Roger, it felt as if he was starting to see real life. The fog still covering most of his surroundings, except for Rogers features. For the first time in a long time, Brian could see that this life was real. There was still an emptiness, but it could be filled with what Brian needed the most, the love he convinced himself he was unworthy of. While he might not have had the strength to love, he could begin to see that it was worth it. The emptiness would hold him for no longer. He would be able to come back to life.

“I will never let you go Bri, I’ll be there with you every step of the way,” Roger said staring at his husband, who could only stare back with his cold hazel eyes. However this time a spark of life was brought back in them, and Roger could see his husband coming back to life. Might not be this week, this month, or even two months from now. But he saw the flash of light glow in his eyes, and while it may have been just a flicker, it was enough for Roger to be convinced that everything would one day be okay. They just had to hold on to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I will be posting more of my usual stories in the future, but I am so happy you took the time to read this. Thank you!


	6. Sweet Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary becomes an older sister when John and Freddie welcome the new addition to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by that famous John Deacon interview where he talks about having three kids and being only 28. I enjoy that interview a lot and I wanted to write another story that focused on John, Freddie and their family. 
> 
> The stories point of view is mainly focused on Mary and how she interacts with her changing world. I tried my best to make sure her voice sounded like she was six, but it has been a good 16 years since I was six myself, so I wrote this knowing that the view might not sound authentic, but I tried my best and made sure to research areas I was unfamiliar with. I am only human, and I will make mistakes in my writing, but that kind of what makes writing fun in the first place is getting to try these ideas out and learning from your mistakes.
> 
> Mary is six years old in this story, while Estelle is two going on three. Mary refers to Freddie as Dada, while she calls John Daddy. I just wanted to clear up any confusion. 
> 
> Once again, I cannot thank you all enough. I enjoy reading your comments, and I am so happy you like my writing. You all make publishing my stories less scary. It makes my day, and I am so lucky that you take the time to read my works. Thank You.

“Mary we got a few people who are excited to meet you,” Freddie said walking into the lobby, heading to where Brian, Roger, Estelle, and his own pride and joy, Mary were seating. His little girl looked up from the floor, a doll still in her hand, as she sat by Estelle, trying her best to entertain the two-year-old with her own fantasy world. Mary had just turned six a month ago and was getting brighter every day. 

“Okay Dada,” Mary said, holding the doll closer to her chest as she walked towards Freddie. Her Dada lifted her into the air as soon as she reached him. 

“You’ve been very patience princess. Daddy is going to be more than happy to see you!” The frontman said, placing a kiss at the top of her head. Freddie knew the day would come sooner or later where he would no longer be able to pick her up, but that day was not today. 

Mary had been waiting for what felt like forever, after spending the night at her Uncle Brian and Uncle Roger house, as Daddy and Dada had to leave, claiming it was important and that they would be thrilled to see their daughter later, but that Daddy needed to be somewhere else. Mary could barely understand what was happening around her through the commotion, only noticing that her Daddy was breathing a bit heavier than usual, and holding on to his stomach tighter than she has ever seen him. Daddy looked like he was in pain, with his teeth clenched as he let out a soft groan, but was doing his best to make sure Mary was okay.

“I need you to be a good girl for Uncle Roger and Uncle Brian tonight,” John said feeling another contraction starting, but trying his best to remain calm for Mary’s sake. “Can you do that for me, princess?” Mary just nodded as she looked at her Daddy with concern eyes. Despite looking like he was in pain, he was still smiling. By the time Mary thought she knew what was happening, Uncle Roger was picking her up a night bag in tow, a massive smile on his face as he scooped up the little girl before wishing John and Freddie luck.

“Why do Daddy and Dada, have to leave?” Mary asked from the back seat, her favorite doll in hand, the same doll Freddie and John gave her a year ago for her fifth birthday. No matter where Mary went her doll was always with her, refusing to sleep without it. It was nearly nine at night and Mary was tired. 

“Your Daddy has to go to have the babies,” Roger began explaining trying to think what was appropriate to tell the young girl. “And in a couple of hours you're going to be a big sister, isn’t that exciting!” Roger as an older sibling himself, hoped the young girl would feel his positive energy and be just as excited as they all were. Instead, the image looking back at him in the rearview mirror told a different story. Mary looked like she was about to cry, clinging the doll to her chest. Her grip was tighter than it's ever been.

“Are the babies going to hurt Daddy? I was told babies hurt Daddies sometimes. He looked like he was hurting,” Mary started thinking about all the story her classmates told her when their little siblings were born, how their Mommies and Daddies were in so much pain, and that they could hear their screaming because of all the pain their babies caused. Mary didn’t want her Daddy to be in pain. “I don’t want them to hurt Daddy.” She said, tears starting to run down her face, as she held the doll tighter. Roger could only stare with panicked eyes as he tried to think of a solution. 

“Mary, it going to be okay!” He said, smiling at the young girl. “The Doctors are going to make sure your Daddy is not hurt, and your Dada is going to take great care of him as well.” 

“Really?” Mary asked, with a bit of a hiccup, her tears slowing down as she stared at Roger waiting for an answer, her doll still clenched to her chest. 

“Really, plus you’ll have two new siblings to be the boss of,” Roger said with a grin, as Mary broke into a smile. “I knew you would like that! Don’t worry Uncle Brian and I are going to let you watch your favorite movies and read you your favorite stories until Daddy and Dada are ready to see you! How does that sound, Mary?” 

“Can we watch the Aristocats, Uncle Roger?” Mary asked. It was her favorite movie to watch with her Dada, as he would sing along with her to all her favorite songs, sometimes dancing with her around the room during "Ev'ryone Wants to be a Cat”, and explain the different species of cats in the movie, many of which reminded Mary of their cats at home.

“We sure can!” 

“And can Estelle watch with us?” Mary adored the two-year-old since the day she was born, fascinated by her hazel eyes and curly brown hair. Every chance she had, Mary would play with her and show her everything she knew about the world, whether that be telling her what shapes the clouds in the sky looked like or the different types of bugs they saw in the grass, Mary wanted to teach her everything. 

“I’m afraid, Estelle already asleep, but I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to join us tomorrow!” Roger said as he pulled into the driveway, looking through the rear-view mirror and seeing that much like his own daughter, Mary was asleep as well. Once parked, he carried Mary in, her overnight bag over his left shoulder, while she leaned against his right. Having noticed Roger return, Brian was ready at the door keeping it open for his husband.

“How’s she doing?” Brian asked, looking at the sleeping girl on Roger's shoulders. 

“She wore herself out on the way here,” Roger whispered making sure not to wake her up. “But until we hear from John and Freddie, you and I have a playdate with a couple of Aristocats tomorrow.” Brian just smiled in return as he took the bag from Roger and set it in the guestroom where Mary would be staying the night. 

 

It wasn’t that Mary wasn’t excited to be a big sister, she just didn’t understand all the fuss about the babies. She was already a big sister to her cousin, and she didn’t understand why she needed to be one to anyone else. She loved her Daddy and Dada more than anything else, and she didn’t understand why they would need anything else. 

“Mary, we want to share a special book with you.” Freddie said one day once when he and Mary had returned home from picking Mary up from school. John was sitting on the couch, the book already in hand, getting ready to tell his daughter their exciting news. 

“How is my little Princess doing?” John asked, once Freddie and Mary made their way to the couch, Mary sitting in Freddie laps, as she waited for her Daddy to open the book. John used to hate the nickname Freddie bestowed on her, worried she would develop an inflated ego from the term, but ever since she was born, he couldn’t help but think it fit her perfectly. 

“I’m great Daddy! I learned how to spell Orange today!” Mary said beaming, her smiling reaving her missing front tooth, she lost only a week ago. “Dada said you have a special book for me!

“I do,” John said, flipping to the first page, the words “Mary's First Year” in bold letters on the title page. “Do you know what type of book this is?” Mary shook her head. “This is your baby book, Mary. This book is filled with everything you did as a baby!” Mary's eyes lit up at John’s word, excited to see what could possibly be in the book. Freddie just placed a kiss on top of his daughter's head as he felt her excitement as she jumped up and down in her seat.

“I wanna see it!” Mary exclaimed, her little voice ringing through the living room. 

“Alright Princess, let’s start on page one,” John said, flipping to the page, a sonogram covering the entire paper, the words 16 weeks underneath the image. 

“What’s that’s Daddy?” Mary said pointing at the picture, unable to tell what the grey blob was.

“Why, Princess, that’s you!” Freddie exclaim, poking his daughter's cheek, his smile showcasing all his teeth.

“Na uh,” Mary said, refusing to believe what she was hearing. “I never looked like that!” Her little face contorted into a pout. 

“You looked like that when you lived in my stomach,” John said, smiling his gap-tooth grin at his daughter. “You used to live right here,” he said pointing at his stomach. 

“I used to live there?” Mary said pointing at her Daddy’s tummy.

“Yep, you lived there for a good nine months,” John explained before turning over to the next page, an image of him nearly a month before giving birth. “And there’s you as well, right there,” John said pointing to his bump. In the photo, John had one hand on the small of his back, while the other was underneath his stomach. His face was rounded from it usually state, and he looked down at his bump with tired blues eye and a lovely smile on his face. John had just turned 23, never once imaging he would celebrate a birthday pregnant, and was looking forward to the days until he finally got to meet his little girl and hold her in his arms. His hair was still shoulder length as at this point he didn’t realize how much his daughter was going to love to grab it as she became more aware of her surroundings.

“Your hair used to be very long!” Mary exclaimed as for most of her life she had known her Daddy to have short curly-ish hair, not straight hair down to his shoulders. 

“I did, didn’t I,” John replied with a huge grin, before turning over to the next page. 

The image that greeted them was one Brian took of the new family, hours after John had given birth. Freddie was behind John, his black hair still in the shaggy mid-length style he used to wear, bangs nearly covering his forehead, as he just staring at both John and his newborn daughter with a loving look in his eyes, while John just cradled the infant close to his chest, never wanting to leave her sight. John hair in the photo was disheveled, while long and straight, it showed how much energy and effort went into bringing his daughter into the world.

“And that’s you the day you were born princess,” Freddie said as the memory began to creep back into his mind. After nearly 12 hours of labor, Freddie never once left John side, keeping his husband company, as he pushed the hair from his eyes, wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and joined him on what seemed like long walks up and down the hospital halls; even at times when it felt like all John wanted from him was his ball crustated and to never touch him again. 

“I was so tiny,” Mary said, examining the photo carefully. Even though her parents looked different, with Daddy’s hair now shorter, and Dada having cut his hair and grown a mustache, Mary could not recognize herself at all. The baby in John’s arm looked more like a doll than it looked like her. 

“You entire hand used to be this small princess,” Freddie said, displaying a small strip of air between his thumb and index finger. “Your entire hand could only hold one of my fingers.” Thinking back to that day, Freddie couldn’t help but be proud of how big his daughter had grown, as he used to be able to hold her in one arm. 

“You both look very tired,” Mary said, while her Daddy and Dada could only laugh.

John could feel his nerves build up before he turned to the final page in the book, his hand trembling as he reached for the corner. Freddie gave him a loving look, having spent the night before practicing telling Mary the news they were excited to share. With Freddie’s support, John turned the page, revealing a new sonogram to show Mary. 

“And this Mary is your new brother or sister,” John said as he waited for Mary’s response, her brown eyes continued to stare at the page, as the bolded title scream “Mary’s Little Sibling.” 

“Daddy is going to have another baby princess, are you excited?” Freddie said, placing another kiss on the top of his daughter's head. “You’re going to be a big sister!” 

Mary just looked at both her parents, seeing how big their smiles were, and the loving look in their eyes. She had never seen her Daddy and Dada so excited before. 

“Are they in there?” Mary asked pointing to her Daddy’s tummy, his hand already on top of it rubbing small circles. 

“Yes,” John said nodding his eyes, his smile making his eyes squint. “They have to grow in here for a couple of more months, but you’re going to be a big sister Mary!” 

“Do I have to share my toys?” Mary asked, surprising John and Freddie by her lack of an enthusiastic reaction. They had expected she would be jumping up and down with joy. Instead, they were met with questions and a neutral look.

“Not until they’re a little older sweetie,” John said, feeling his heart sink a bit of how Mary was responding to the news. Still, he smiled at his daughter hoping their reaction would bring the joy out of her.

“Okay,” Mary said, staring at her Daddy one more time. “May I go play now?” 

“You can go play now princess,” Freddie said, as Mary sprinted off his lap into the playroom. “She seems to be taking it quite well darling,” He said looking at John who could only give him a puzzled look back.

“I’m sure she’ll be more excited darling once she able to see them.”

 

Over the next couple of months, it was hard for Mary not to notice as her Daddy got bigger, his once flat stomach now a bump. Mary would stare at him, as he talked to his stomach, telling her little brother or sister about their day, her Dada would sometimes sing to Daddy’s belly and she wondered if that helped the baby grow faster. Daddy was a lot softer now, his features rounded out along with his stomach and he was walking funny, as he waddled whenever he moved, and his clothes were different, often not fitting over his belly. Sometimes Daddy would stay in his Pj’s all day instead of getting dressed for the day, as John took to wearing oversized shirts and sweatpants when nothing seemed to fit, his clothes only putting further emphasis his bump. Daddy was also crying a lot, and Mary didn’t understand how he could go from being so happy to being so sad, and her Dada just did his best to explain that sometimes, Daddy has so many emotions in him that they all have to come out at once. However, besides his stomach, it was seeing Daddy eating weird foods at strange hours of the day that Mary noticed the most. 

“Daddy, why are you eating that?” Mary asked as John was dipping a pickle into a jar of peanut butter, a look of disgust on her face. Having joined her Daddy for an afternoon snack at the kitchen table. While Mary was able to push her chair in all the way, she noticed that Daddy wasn’t able to as his stomach was in the way. Mary couldn’t help but sometimes giggle when she saw her Daddy that way, especially since he always made sure Mary was sitting correctly at the table.

“Because your brother or sister really wants to eat this princess,” John said before taking another bite, his mouth watering with every chew. “You loved eating these too when you lived in my stomach.” Mary just stared at her Daddy as if he had two heads, as John continued scarfing the peanut butter pickle concoction into his mouth, nearly devouring the whole jar of pickles in one sitting. Mary thought it was strange all the weird things the baby liked eating, and why they made her Daddy eat them, but Daddy didn’t seem to mind it, instead just indulging himself with whatever the baby wanted.

“Is sissy moving yet? Dada said she should be moving soon!” Mary exclaimed, staring at John’s protruded stomach, wondering how a baby could even fit in there, much less move. 

“Not yet, princess, they’re still taking their time. And Mary remember it might be a baby brother.” John said smiling at his daughter. Once the news of her new sibling sunk in, Mary was adamant about having a little sister, as she wanted someone to play dress up with and show how well she could braid their hair. Mary hoped for a sister as pretty as her dolls. 

“I know,” Mary pouted, looking like a splitting image of her Dada. “But I really want a sissy to play with.” 

John continued staring at the young girl with all the stars in his eyes, his right hand resting on his bump as he absents mindlessly rubbed it.

“I’ll see what I can do princess,” he said with a wide smile before returning to devour the rest of his treat.

While Mary wasn’t excited at first about getting a new sibling, she started to warm up to the ideas when she noticed how happy her Daddy and Dada seemed to be every time they talked about them. So maybe a sibling wasn’t such a bad thing. Instead, Mary made it her duty to let everyone within ears reach know she was going to be a big sister, often to her parents' avail. 

“My Daddy is having a baby!” Mary shouted to the strangers in line at the grocery store, her smiling beaming with every word. “I’m hoping for a little sister, but Daddy says it might be a boy. However, I think Daddy is wrong. I just know I’m getting a sister,” Mary rambled to Freddie’s amusement while John just mouthed a small sorry to whoever was caught in Mary’s path at the moment, having failed at getting the young girl to stay quiet. Most would just smile back and continued to listen as the young girl reveled in her excitement. 

“We’re getting pickles and peanut butter because the baby in Daddy’s stomach really really like it!” Mary said flashing her little smile to the cashier packing up their groceries, starting the cycle yet again.

It was only a month later at that point that John and Freddie learned they were expecting twin boys, and while Mary was upset she wasn’t getting a younger sister she could play dress up with, she started warming up to the idea of two younger brothers when she felt them move for the first time. 

“Mary, do you want to feel your brothers kick?” John asked one evening while Mary was snuggled up next to him on the couch, the boys were kicking up a storm, becoming more and more restless as the night went by. Mary just nodded her head, as she moved closer to her Daddy’s side. “Alright, I want you to hold your hand right here,” John said, placing her tiny hand on his stomach, waiting for a movement, until a small tap reached Mary hand, her brown eyes growing like saucers. He was home alone with her as Freddie was getting grocery, having to be put on bed rest closer to the end of his pregnancy as carrying twins was hard on his body. "And now put her hand right here," John said, directing Mary to the right side of his abdomen another kick, greeting her hand, this time from the baby that settled in the right. 

“That was so cool!” Mary said, putting her hands back on John’s bump as the two boys continued wrestling near his ribs, giggling with every movement she felt underneath her fingertips. Mary couldn't help but wonder how the babies had so much fun in such a small space. “Can they hear me, Daddy? I want to talk to them like you and Dada do.” She flashed John a grin, which revealed a new tooth in place of her former gap. 

“They sure can princess!” John just smiled at the sight before him, as Mary was fascinated with his bump, laying her head close by as she started talking, snuggling closer to him until her face was pressed against John's stomach.

“Hi, My name Mary!” She shouted before John hushed her as, much like her Dada, she had no control of her volume at times.

“Not too loud Mary,” John said, trying to control his laughter. His eyes were squinting from how much he was smiling.

“Sorry,” Mary said, a small pout on her face. “I just wanted to make sure they could hear me, Daddy.” 

“They can hear you just fine, Princess.” John said, his heart growing bigger as he watched his daughter interact with his bump, never imagining that this would have one day been his life. Nearly 28 and almost three kids to his name.

“Okay!” Mary said, before returning her attention to the bump. “I’m your big sister, I’ve never been a big sister before, but I’m going to be the best one you ever have.” 

Freddie walked into the house at that moment, watching as his little girl played with John’s bump, pressing her ear against it to hear the babies move, before pecking it with her lips like she’s seen her Dada do many times before, and using one of her little hands to rub circles. A huge smile appeared on his face as he continued to watch the interaction for a few more minutes, not wanting to ruin such a precious moment. When Mary looked up to see her Dada standing in the doorway, she rushed to his side and tackled his leg in a hug. 

“I got to feel the babies move Dada!” she shouted at the top of her lungs, while Freddie as lifted her into the air. “They really like to move. Daddy says that it sometimes hurts when they move, but that after a while he doesn’t mind it. Right, Daddy?” Mary asked, looking back at her Daddy in the living room. 

“Right, Princess,” John said, both hands on top of his stomach, as he watched with a massive smile on his face at just how excited Mary was for the babies, and could feel a few tears forming in his eyes. All his previous fears now gone as he knew that Mary would be an attentive older sister. Freddie couldn’t help but return the same look. 

Mary was fascinated by her Daddy’s stomach, and how it seemed only to get bigger and bigger each and every week. Her Dada once explained to her it was because with two babies living in there they would take up more room, and Mary wondered one day if there would be any room left, as Daddy said the babies still needed time to grow. 

“How are the babies going to get out?” Mary asked one night at the dinner table, causing both of her parents to stop in their tracks, Freddie slightly choking on his drink, while John just shot him a concerned look. In that moment they realize they had failed to explain to their daughter how the babies were being born. 

“Well, Princess, the babies will let us know when they want to get out,” Freddie stated, his mind reeling with all the ways he could explain what was happening. John was only seven months pregnant, but with twins looked as if he was overdue. “And when they let us know, Daddy and I will head to the hospital so the doctors can help us meet them.” 

“Why do you have to go to the hospital?” Mary asked. Freddie always adored her curiosity of the world, but this was a time he wished he could better explain it.

“We have to go to the hospital because the doctors will make sure that Daddy and the babies are okay,” John explained, giving his daughter a lovely smile. He was tired with two boys restlessly kicking his kidneys every chance they could, and with two babies sharing one tiny space, meant more frequent trips to the bathroom. 

“I have never peed so much in my life,” John told Freddie one night, having returned from what felt like his hundredth trip to the bathroom that hour. It might have been six years since his last pregnancy, but he still remembers every little detail from when he carried Mary. “I can just tell, they’re both going to be like you, with all the commotion they’re causing in here,” John said pointing to his bump. To Freddie, he has never looked more beautiful. “I’m never going to get a wink of sleep again.” He just smiled at Freddie, before leaning into his embrace, as Freddie just wrap his arms around his midsection, peppering kisses into John's neck, as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

“Okay, but you still haven’t answer how the babies are going to get out,” Mary said, continuing to stare at both of her parents, breaking John out of his memory.

“You’ll get to hear about it when you’re older,” John said, leaving it as that. While Freddie just flashed another one of his warm smiles.

 

The lights of the hospital room where too bright, making Mary’s eyes hurt as Freddie carry her up the hallway leading to John’s room. Throughout the hall they passed the countless amount of rooms, the walk feeling longer and longer until they finally reach John's suite. It has been about two days since Mary had seen her parents, and she was scared that her Daddy was going to look very different, even more, scared that he wouldn’t recognize her from how long they’ve been apart. 

As her Dada opened the door, Mary was greeted by the sight of her Daddy laying in the hospital bed. He was holding two little blue bundles, one under each arm, just staring at them with so much love in his eyes, until he looked up and saw Mary. his smile only growing larger as he couldn’t wait to introduce their new additions to his little princess. 

“Are you excited to meet them?” John asked as Freddie set Mary down on the foot of bed, facing John as she just stared at the little babies in his arms. Just a couple of days ago, her Daddy had to have help getting up and his stomach was big enough to be its own table, sometimes placing his dinner plates on top of it, while Mary watched with amusement, and now he was holding two tiny babies in his arms. While they were both quiet, they squirmed around, their little movements making their presence known as their hands would reach into the air grabbing onto nothing. Mary just nodded at her Daddy question, as she continue staring at the two babies. “Well come a little bit closer, but be careful Daddy still needs you to be gentle around him and the babies.”

Mary did as she was told, inching slightly closer to her Daddy, until she could see the little faces the blankets were covering. Their faces were so small, and they could barely open their eyes. 

“They’re very tiny,” Mary said still looking at each one of her brothers with awe. 

“You weren’t much bigger,” John replied still staring at the two bundles. “This here is David Aiden,” John said motioning to the boy in his right arm, “and right here is James Sebastian, they’re fraternal, so we at least won’t have to worry about mixing these two up.” John smiled, his eyes squinting while his gap-tooth made an appearance. “They already look so much like your Dada.” While Mary couldn’t see the resemblance, the two babies still looking barely human in her Daddy’s arms, she couldn’t help but smile, as she pictured what her brothers would look like as they grew older. 

“It finally nice to meet you two,” Mary said, a grin on her face, revealing a new missing front tooth. “I can’t wait to show you what I learned in school.” 

“Darling it appears we have a couple of fans who want to take our photograph,” Freddie said, appearing back in the doorway with Brian and Roger in tow, Estelle in Roger’s arms, as Brian had his camera at the ready. 

“If that’s alright by you John,” Brian said, holding his camera up. “I would love to take a photo of the lovely family and their new additions.”

“It fine by me Brian,” John said. “They’re calm right now, so it a perfect time.”

“Alright Freddie, let’s get you behind, John.” Brian started giving directions. “And Mary, let’s have you by your Daddy’s side.” Mary followed Uncle Brian’s orders as she went to her Daddy’s side, staring at the two sleeping bundles at the center of the attention. With each passing moment, she couldn’t help but fall more in love with the two babies. As Uncle Brian took their photo, Mary knew this from the first of many moments that she would love her brothers with her whole heart. She was going to make sure they were proud to call her their older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated! Thank You!


	7. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle gets her first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franny and her lovely suggestion inspired this story! Thank you so much for the inspiration!
> 
> Estelle in this story is eleven going on twelve. Mary is fifteen, while James and David are both nine. Estelle's experience is very similar to my own, and it was fun getting to write Estelle and Mary as older characters dealing with the world. I plan on writing more stories about them soon.
> 
> Estelle refers to Roger as Daddy while Brian is called Papa, while Mary now refers to John as Dad since she's older, but still refers to Freddie as Dada.
> 
> I cannot thank you all enough for reading my stories! Your replies make my day and I enjoy reading each and every one of them!

“Estelle, are you okay in there? You’ve been in here for quite a while?” Mary asked into the empty restroom, hoping for any sign that her cousin was still there. “Your Daddy and Papa, are starting to get worried. They asked me to check on you.”

Estelle couched in the last stall could only mumble, “Mary, I think I’m dying.”

They had been touring around a castle in Heidelberg, Germany on one of the many days off their parents had from touring. Wanting to make this trip as educational as it was exciting, Freddie, John, Brian, and Roger agreed that during days off of their tour they would take their children to famous landmarks, hoping to expand their cultural backgrounds in the process. However, in the middle of looking at old dungeons and mess halls, Estelle felt her stomach cramping up, at first Estelle thought it was a stomach ache from all the hotel food she ate that morning, indulging in the free breakfast with her cousins; however, the pain only intensify as the day went on.

“Daddy I’m going to use the restroom,” Estelle told Roger who was staring into one of the older rooms on display in the castle.

“Alright dear, we’ll be right here when you get back.”

Darting across the hall, Estelle made refuge in the corner stall. However, despite doing everything right, the cramp refused to yield. It was when Estelle saw the blood on the wad of toilet paper did she realize what was happening, and started crying in her seat.

“And why do you think you’re dying Estelle?” Mary asked her big sister instincts on full blast. Mary had been protective of Estelle since the day she was born, always making sure Estelle was well taken care of, and being the oldest of the band’s four children made her willing to fight anything or anyone who would dare harm her family. Despite being fifteen, Mary wasn’t going to let anyone get in her way.

“There’s just so much blood!” Mary almost barged into the stall at Estelle’s words, wanting to break down the door to see where Estelle was hurt. Mary had the rage of a fighter, her own Dad sure she got the same spirit as her Dada, while her Dada was sure it was because she had her Dad’s chilling stare, the stare that made strong men tremble and, at times, her Dad’s way with words.

“Where are you bleeding Estelle? The sooner I know the sooner I can get help.” Mary shouted at the girl, looking behind her to make sure they were the only people in the restroom. Running her hands through her long black hair, Mary was trying to think of everywhere Estelle could be hurting, and trying to come up with the right solution. She knew she wanted her last resort to be telling her uncles, feeling that she was grown enough to handle a situation like this on her own, but the longer Mary didn’t receive an answer from Estelle the more she started to panic.

“Mary, it rather embarrassing,” Estelle said, feeling her cheeks turning red. Why did this have to happen now?

“How can it be embarrassing if you’re bleeding? I just need to know Estelle!” Mary shouted as she was starting to get scared, worried she would have to use her last resort and tell Estelle’s parents to get her from the bathroom. Mary was worried that her cousin was indeed dying before her.

“It’s down there Mary, and it really hurts,” Estelle said at a near whisper, her cramps still causing her so much pain.

“Oh, Oh. OH!” Mary exclaimed finally realizing what was happening, a wave of relief running down her body. “You got your period!” Mary began to rumble around her bag, thanking the universe that this was a situation she knew how to handle from her many years of experience, hoping to find a spare pad for Estelle to use. Finally grabbing one from the bottom of her bag, Mary slid it under the stall for Estelle to use. “That all I have for now, just put that on and I’ll see if I have any Alive for the pain.” Mary return to fumbling in her bag, wishing that she was more organized as she had trouble finding the pain reliever under the pile of crap she keeps in her beautiful black bag her Dada got her from his last trip to New York, as he always seemed to find the time to spoil his kids any way he can.

Estelle did as she was told, as she listened to Mary cursing to herself outside the stall as she continued fumbling with her bag, thanking herself for paying attention in her science class on the lecture of puberty and the crappy low budget videos her teacher made them watch. Estelle was already embarrassed enough that this was happening to her, in a castle in Germany of all places, but if she had to ask for help putting on a pad, she would have died.

“You’re doing okay in there?” Mary called out. “Once you’re done I was able to find some Alive for you. It will help with the cramping.” Shaking the bottle of Alive in her hands, the noise sounding like they were at least five pills in there.

“Yeah, I’m doing better,” Estelle said, leaving the stall, her jacket wrapped around her waist covering the spot on the back of her pants. She walked over to Mary, where she took two Alive from her and took a sip from the bathroom sink to wash it down.

“This is awful,” Estelle said. “Why does it have to be so painful.”

“I don’t know sweetie, but welcome to womanhood,” Mary replied, rubbing circles on Estelle’s backs. “But you have to let your parents know soon, I’m afraid I don’t have any more pads on me, and there is no way in hell I am letting you use a tampon on your first go round.”

“How am I going to tell them?” Estelle asked, hoping Mary would have a perfect answer like she always does.

“I don’t know kid, I sadly didn’t have to tell my parents since I was lucky enough to get mine at a pool party, in front of all of their friends,” Mary said recoiling at the memory as her brothers, David and James, who were seven-years-old at the time, innocently pointed out the red spot on her white shorts, with James asking if she sat in some strawberry jam. Realizing what was happening, Mary ran into the house and locked herself in her room. John rushed after her and began fussing over her repeating how sorry he was, as she broke down in tears, while her Dada made Mary her favorite tea and put on her favorite movie in the hopes it would make her feel better. “But they need to know sooner than later. A pad can only last for a couple of hours. Also when you get to the store make sure you get yourself a bottle of Alive, your future self will thank you.”

“Mary,” Estelle said, looking up at her cousin with the same look of astonishment she had for her cousin as a kid. Estelle had always look up to Mary, viewing the girl as the older sister she never had, even when she was a kid, Estelle admire Mary for her fearlessness and fierceness, which only grew stronger as Mary grew older. Estelle could only hope that one day she would be as free-spirited and courageous as her cousin.

“Yeah,” Mary replied, looking her directly in the eye, as Mary knew sooner than later her baby cousin would grow taller than her, blaming it on Uncle Brian being a beanpole. Mary, herself seemed to have stopped at 5’6,” and while she wasn’t short by most standards, in her family she felt at times she was surrounded by Giants, whether it be in size or personality. Mary hated comparing herself to those around her, but at times it was hard not to, especially when it felt like the world was always watching.

“Thanks.” Estelle gave a small smile to Mary, her stomach still cramping but the pain was beginning to die down. Mary could only return the smile.

“Let’s get out of here before they try to break the doors down themselves,” Mary said, holding the door open for her cousin.

Estelle and Mary were greeted by their frantic parents as soon as they walked out of the restroom.

“Estelle are you alright?” Brian asked, looking at his little girl with worried eyes. “Everybody was starting to get worried about you. You were in there quite a while.”

“I’m fine now Papa. Mary helped me.” Estelle said, flashing her Papa a small smile. “But can you and Daddy take me to the store, I need to get some supplies.”

“Yeah, we can go to the store, sweetie,” Brian said, signaling for Roger to follow him. “Anything you need in particular?”

“I rather not say in front of all the people here Papa,” Estelle said, her eyes darting to the ground. Brian looked at Roger as the sentence registered in his head was what exactly happened, Roger giving him what he could only guess was the same look back. Noticing the jacket Estelle was wearing earlier today was now wrapped around her waist, despite there still being a chill outside. Brian felt a sense of urgency rush over him, as it clicked in his brain that his little girl had her first brush with womanhood.

“That fine, we can go now sweetie,” Brian said with a bit of panic in his voice, hurriedly putting his camera bag over his shoulder, as Roger grabbed the rest of their supplies. “Fred, John, we’re going to call it for the day, we’ll see you all at the hotel tonight,” Brian yelled at his bandmates, as Estelle and Roger led the way out.

Once they reached the store, Estelle grabbed the first box of pads she saw, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary as she felt everybody's eyes on her. Estelle was used to people watching her every move but never like this, never when she felt this vulnerable.

“Estelle, make sure you're grabbing a night pack as well,” Brian said from the end of the aisle just wanting to make sure his daughter was well prepared, his anxiety getting the best of him, only to be hushed by both his daughter and his husband.

“Papa, not now,” Estelle said with a venom she never knew she process, her hazel eyes staring back at him felt like daggers. Brian felt his heart stop at his daughter's words, as he realized his little girl was growing up in front of his very eyes. She was no longer going to be the little girl who needed to be read to at bedtime or sung a lullaby to when she had a nightmare. It was only a year ago, Estelle finally got rid of the nightlight in her room, as she found it was no longer scary to sleep in complete darkness and no longer afraid of monsters in her closet. Brian remain silent for the rest of the shopping trip, as he didn’t want to embarrass Estelle any further, and he needed time to process that soon she was not going to be a little girl, but a woman in her own right.

When they returned to the hotel room, Roger made sure that Estelle has plenty of nice towels to use for her shower, wanting her to be a comfortable as possible after the difficult day she had, and order room service for the three of them, including a chocolate dessert for Estelle.

“I might not know a lot of things, but if Estelle is anything like my sister, then a nice slice of chocolate cake will help do the trick,” Roger said, wanting to help in any way he could.

Estelle returned to the living room, freshly washed, her curly hair still damp from the shower, wearing one of the nice robes the hotel provided, over her pajamas.

“How is my little star doing?” Roger asked as Estelle made her way to the couch, sitting in between both of her parents.

“I’m doing better Daddy,” Estelle said. “I didn’t realize it was going to be this scary.”

“That alright Sweetie, you handled it like a champ though, and thank god you had Mary to help,” Roger said. “Your Papa and I wouldn’t have been of any great help. We would have been scared out of our minds.”

“Is that right Papa,” Estelle asked as her Papa was rarely one for exaggerating.

“We were scared today, we thought something terrible happened to you. We’re just relieved.” Brian said, flashing his daughter a soft smile, rubbing circles on her back. “After dinner how about we see if they have one of your favorite movies, it will be our treat.”

Long after dinner and in the middle of “The Little Mermaid,” Estelle feel asleep on the couch, her head resting on Roger's shoulder. Careful to not wake her up, Roger carried her to her bedroom, tucking her into the white sheets, hoping for the best come morning.

Brian could only watch, as he had done many times before, as Roger tucked her in, kissing her forehead and wishing her goodnight. Brian could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes, as he thought about how his little girl was growing up, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Love it okay, she alright,” Roger said, wrapping Brian in his arms. “She doing just fine.”

“I know, but…” Brian took another look at her trying to gain the composure he needed to finish his sentence. “She's growing up, Rog and one day she’ll move out and be on her own, and she won’t need us anymore, she barely needed us today.”

“Brian, it okay, she still our little girl, she’ll still need us whether she knows it or not, and she not going anywhere soon,” Roger said, holding Brian closer to him, and in one of the few moments he cursed their height difference, wished he could kiss the top of Brian's head to help make him feel better. “She’s growing up, but she still ours, let’s just make sure we enjoy the time we have together as much as we can.”

“I still don’t know what I ever did to deserve the both of you,” Brian said, breaking away to look at Roger, still looking as beautiful as the day they met. Finding it a miracle, that this life was his, as he still wonders now and then, what exactly he did to deserve such a beautiful family.

“I could say the same thing,” Roger replied, before planting a soft kiss on Brian’s lips. “But I think we should follow our daughter’s lead and get some sleep ourselves. We got a long day ahead of us and need our rest. She's going to be okay." As soon as though words escape Roger's lips, Brian felt a huge weight leave his shoulders, while he was still going to worry about Estelle, Brian knew they were all going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated!


	8. To See The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Estelle have a heart-to-heart conversation after Brian reaches his wit ends trying to get their daughter to wear her glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have been busy with school and life at the moment and that has affected by time to write, however, I was able to find some time this week to get some writing done. I hope to get back to a more cohesive writing schedule, but since I am currently in my last semester of school I cannot promise you my schedule will be regular, but I will try my best. I am working on another Joe/Rami story and hope to post that real soon, especially since Rami won the Oscar he very much deserved. 
> 
> I will never be able to thank you all enough for your support! Your comments make my day and I enjoy reading what everyone has to say about my stories. You all make writing and posting these stories less scary and I will never be able to repay you guys enough for that. I am so lucky and thankful to all of you that take the time out of your day to read my works, it means the world to me!

“I’m not wearing them,” Estelle said snapping back at Brian. The girl had barely just turned thirteen and seemed to have an attitude about everything. Her glasses, or lack of wearing them, the latest in the long stream of arguments her and Brian seemed to have daily.

“Estelle, I’m not having this argument with you again,” Brian said at his wit's end, he loves his daughter, with his whole heart he loves this girl, but she was stubborn as an ox when she wanted things done her way. “You're wearing your glasses to school and that final!” Brian finished, hoping his words were the end of this endless discussion. He returned to the tomato sauce he was stirring in the kitchen, getting dinner prepared after a long day. At one moment, Estelle was pleasant and helping him in the kitchen and the next they were screaming their heads off at each other. 

“It just unfair,” Estelle huffed crossing her arms, her long curly hair falling in her face. “Daddy doesn’t wear his glasses, and he’s just fine, you don’t get mad at him like you get mad at me.” Estelle went upstairs stomping her feet along the way, leaving Brian standing alone in the kitchen, with a new migraine slowly forming. Brian loves his daughter, he really does, but sometimes she was more than he could handle. All it seems him and Estelle do is fight and argue about every single little thing, but this time she had a point. The only person in this house as blind as she was, was her Daddy, and Roger, as much as Brian loved the man, never wore his fucking glasses!

 

“You need to talk to your daughter,” Brian said as soon as Roger walked through the door. “She refuses to listen to me!”

“My day’s been, great dear. How have you been?” Roger asked with a sarcastic tone. Brian just glared at him back, as if shooting daggers at Roger. 

“What are you and Estelle fighting about now? Must be something big if all the sudden she only my daughter.” Roger asked, prepping his Rolodex for any of the plethoras of issues the two seemed to have. 

“She won’t wear her glasses, Rog,” Brian said throwing his hands in the air. He was growing tired of fighting every single day about trivial things. “I’ve tried reasoning with her, but it’s impossible with how stubborn she can be.”

“Kinda like you,” Roger said with a mischievous grin. “She takes after you in more than just looks dear.” Roger wished he had a camera to take a picture of Brian's face, as he looked like he wanted to burn holes through Roger’s skull.

“You need to talk to her,” Brian said bluntly, running his hand through his hair. 

“Me?!,” Roger asked with a shocked expression. “I’m not the one arguing with her about eyewear!”

“She refuses to wear her glasses because you don’t wear yours, Roger!” Brian shouted. “Said it to me herself, so I need you to fix it!” 

Roger always supposed if Estelle was going to be anything like him, she was going to get his bad eyesight. Roger hated wearing his glasses, hated how they looked on him, hated how they made him feel. In college, he had taken to wearing prescription sunglasses to hide the fact he was nearly blind, and many years later this was now coming to bite him in the ass.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Roger said with a defeated expression before heading up the stairs. 

Making his way down the hallway, it was hard for Roger to miss Estelle’s room with the music pounding from her speakers, a once lovely birthday gift from Freddie and John, that Roger was starting to barely stand. The walls were rattling, as the drums continued to pound and the guitar shriek. Estelle’s room has changed throughout the years, from being the nursery Brian and him spent sleepless nights in to calm their daughter, to the childhood bedroom where he and Estelle would play dress up, the room was now shaping to be her teenage refuge, as posters of bands she loved began lining up the walls and her door. Her door was closed revealing the nameplate on the panel Estelle made years ago for an art class, a shooting star underling her name. Despite the blaring music drowning out his thoughts, Roger did his best to knock loud, pounding on the door on the offbeats of the song Estelle was currently blasting. Roger heard a muffled “go away” before he continued to knock, not yielding until Estelle opened the door. 

“Papa, how many times do I have to tell you to go away?” Estelle shouted before realizing it was her Daddy knocking at the door. At thirteen Estelle was nearly as tall as Roger and still had a couple of more inches to grow. 

“Estelle, my little star, I need to have a word with you,” Roger began, he always hated being stern with his daughter, but he had to do something. Roger made his way over to the stereo, turning down the volume before grabbing the chair from Estelle’s desk to sit in. He motioned for Estelle to sit as well, as she made her way back to where she was lying on the bed. 

“Estelle, you know your Papa cares very much about you,” Roger started looking his daughter in the eyes, and giving her a small smile. 

Estelle just rolled her eyes at Roger’s statement. “He has a funny way of showing it.”

“I know Papa can seem overbearing at times, but it all out of love,” Roger started before he looked at the window, the same window he and Brian used to stand by while they sang lullabies to their daughter. The same window he remembers Brian standing by as he held his bump, looking at the night sky when Estelle, with her constant movements and kicking, wouldn’t let him sleep, just whispering the names of stars in the night sky and of all the astronomers who named them, as he rubbed his bump to sooth the restless girl. “You know before you were even born, Papa would read stories about the constellations and point out the stars to you in the sky, right from that window. You were barely the size of a grapefruit, and he was already trying to teach you everything about the world.”

“What does this have to do with Papa, Daddy?”

“It’s just that your Papa loves and cares so much about you that he wants you to be able to see the world and even beyond it.” The lightbulb went off in Estelle’s head once she realized why her Daddy came to talk to her.

“This is about the glasses isn’t it,” Estelle said. “I already told Papa I’m not wearing them!” First Papa, and now her Daddy was turning against her.

“Estelle, I know just as well as anybody it not fun going into the world blind.” 

“It seemed to work okay for you,” Estelle snapped back, looking a bit more like Brian with every word. Roger made a mental note to ask Ruth the next time they came to visit what Brian was like as a teenager, wanting to know if this was another similar trait the two of them shared. “You don’t go into the world wearing stupid glasses on your face! Why should I?!” Estelle crossed her arms before letting out a huff. 

“I’m not going to let you navigate the world as I did,” Roger said, remaining calm. Roger knew raising his voice was only going to make the situation worse “I’m not going to have you rely on your friends to help guide you around, I made it look easy sweetie, but I was a fool for not wearing any corrected lens earlier.” Estelle just stared at her Daddy, until she felt a new rage released from inside her. 

“It just not fair!” Estelle shouted grabbing her pillow to let out a scream. And to think Roger thought raising his daughter was going to get easier as she got older. “Nobody else is wearing a pair of stupid glasses on their face. They’re just going to make fun of me Daddy!” 

“Nobody is going to make fun of you sweetie,” Roger said trying to reassure his daughter that everything was going to be okay. “I bet they’re going to be pretty jealous of how cool you’ll look.”

“Daddy, they already make fun of me,” Estelle said breaking Roger’s heart into a million pieces. Her eyes were watery, making her hazel eyes look like glass. A few tears rolled down her face until she was sobbing. Roger immediately sprung from his seat and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering that everything was okay. 

“It’s okay sweetie. You’re okay.” For a split moment it reminded him of when she was five and fell off her bike for the first time, while Roger sprinted to her the moment it happened, he wasn’t able to stop her from being in pain, only offering aid for her wound and to dull the pain that already occurred.

“You’re alright sweetie,” Roger said, as Estelle tears began to dampen his shoulder. “I’m right here. I got you. Do you want to talk about it?” From what Roger knew of parenting, he knows that it better for your kid to feel comfortable bringing a subject up before you even attempt to ply the information out of them. 

“I don’t want to give them more ammunition Daddy,” Estelle said, her crying slowing down, but hiccuping with her words. “I’m already the tallest girl in my grade, perhaps even the whole school, my hair is a frizzy mess, and I don’t look like the other girls. I’m practically a freak, and if I wear glasses they’re just going to make fun of me more!” Roger just held her tighter as she returned to sobbing. 

“You’re not a freak, Estelle,” Roger said, looking at her, still seeing the little girl that changed his life for the better.

“You have to say that cause you’re my Daddy,” Estelle replied her voice sounding heartbroken, as she continued to sob. “But it true, I’m a lanky freak, and the whole school thinks so.”

“Sweetie, I don’t want to hear that talk from you anymore okay?” Estelle just nodded her head, as she sniffed. “You are so smart and talented, so just screw what those other kids think about you, the only thing that matters are the people who actually care about you,” Roger said with a smile. “You and your Papa are the best things that ever happen to me. In fact, when you were born I couldn’t put you down, because of how enthralled I was by you, your Papa had to beg me to sleep because I would stay up just watching you, as I was worried you weren’t breathing. Yeah, I have to say that because I’m your Daddy, but it matters more because I’ve watched you grow up and I know what a great person you are and what a great person you will continue to be.” 

“Really Daddy?” Estelle asked with a huge smile on her face touched by Rogers words.

“I mean every single word sweetie,” Roger said before kissing the top of his daughter's head. “Screw those kids who think that way.” Estelle just hugged Roger tighter.

“Now about those glasses,” Roger said, hoping for a victory. “I’ll start wearing mine more around the house if you wear yours, we should at least try to make Papa happy for all he does.” 

“Alright, I’ll wear them,” Estelle said with a hint of defeat in her voice. “But I want to wear contacts one day.”

“Once you reach high school, how does that sound? I’ll talk to your Papa about it, but I don’t see why there should be any problem.” Roger flashed her another smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling. His little girl had grown up so much but was still the little tyke who would always need his help.

“Okay,” Estelle said, reaching for the frames she kept by her bedside table. While she was allowed to pick her own frames, Estelle hated the way the majority of glasses look, feeling that there were no shapes that went with her face. She put on her horned-rimmed glasses before looking back at her Daddy.

“See, you already looking a lot smarter!” Estelle just laughed at her Daddy. 

“Alright, let me go find my pair and let’s head downstairs,” Roger said, heading for the door. “Papa should have dinner ready soon.” 

When Roger returned to collect Estelle, he wore his oval thin-rimmed wire-framed glasses, flashing his daughter a smile before they went to have some of Brian’s delicious meal. 

“Look who finally decided to come downstairs,” Brian started before noticing his husband and daughter wearing their glasses, a small smile on his face. “Don’t you two look dashing. Dinners ready, I hope you two like it.”

 

That night once the kitchen had been cleaned and homework and business had been put away, Roger and Brian finally made it back to their bedroom to unwind for the night preparing for the next day ahead. They completed their nightly routine as usual, with Roger turning on the TV to watch a late night program and Brian laying next to him reading his book. However, Roger could tell from the look on Brian’s face that his mind was wandering somewhere else. 

“Brian you’ve been stuck on the same page for the past 20 minutes,” Roger started, looking at Brian, who had his reading glasses on, concentrating on the page, when in reality his mind was somewhere else. “Somethings on your mind, what is it?”

“How do you get her to listen to you Rog,” Brian said, putting the book down into his lap, as he put his glasses on the nightstand. “When I talk to her sometimes it feels like I’m talking to a wall. She never listens to me, and I talk to her till I’m blue in the face.” 

“Have you tried listening to her Bri?” Roger asked stumping Brian who looked at the covers as he didn’t want to look his husband in the eyes, already knowing what the answer would be. “Because it seems you just talk at her instead of listening. How can you expect her to listen to you when you don't listen to her?” 

For being such a smart man, Brian never saw it that way, only thinking it was his duty to make sure his daughter was well taken care of and that she was okay. He never thought that maybe he was the one causing the divide. 

“What did she say, Roger?” Brian asked. “What going on, that made her feel that way?” 

“Bri, you know it not easy being a kid,” Roger said, looking Brian in the eyes. “It probably worse for her than it was for us, because of who her parents are, I mean for christ sake she’s in the public eye a lot, and to have all these pressure at such a young age, I'm surprised the glasses is the only thing she adamant about. I mean, Brian, besides her height, her appearance is the only thing she has control of. You must remember how it felt when it seemed that all everybody wanted to do was make fun of you.” 

Brian did remember in fact. At Roger’s word he thought back to when he was in school, how he used to tower over the other kids in his grade, how his classmates made fun of his hair and stuck their pencils and little erasers in while he wasn’t looking. He remembers how much he hated gym class as it meant changing in front of the other boys and having his thin rail of a body on display for everyone to mock. It has been years since it all happened, and even though Brian now had fame and success the pain still lingered, like an faded scar, hidden but always with him. 

Without saying a single word to Roger, Brian got out of bed and made his way to Estelle’s room down the hallway. Noticing the bedroom light still on, Brian knocked on the door.

“Estelle, is it okay if I come in?” Brian asked before Estelle opened the door, she was dressed in her Pyjamas, but the homework spread across her desk showed she was still studying even this late at night. Before Estelle could say anything, Brian wrapped his daughter into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry for how I’ve been treating you,” Brian said. “I haven’t been listening as I should and that only makes it, so you don’t tell me when things are bothering you.” 

Estelle could only hug back, taken aback by her Papa’s word, but also so relieved that he was apologizing. 

“I thought you hated me,” Estelle said. “All it seems that you like to do nowadays is just yell at me.” 

“I could never hate you, you’re my entire world,” Brian whispered, only hugging tighter. “I only wanted what was best for you, but I didn’t think to ask what you wanted. I’m sorry Estelle I’ve been a lousy parent, and I’ll make sure to be better in the future.”

“Thank you, Papa,” Estelle replied. “Thank you so much.” 

“Get some rest, and I’ll see you in the morning,” Brian said before placing a kiss on top of his daughters head. 

“Night Papa, sleep well,” Estelle said before closing the door, returning to her desk to finish her work, but now knowing that her Papa, while he may have a funny way of showing his love at times, really did love her. 

Brian walked back to the Master bedroom, looking at Roger who was standing in the doorway, having watched their interaction from the end of the hall. 

“We’ve raised a great kid, Roger,” Brian said before embracing his husband for the night, wrapping his arms around Roger, feeling his eyes grow heavier by the second. 

“We sure have, just five more years to go,” Roger chuckled as Brian continued to curl himself about him. 

They might not have been able to make everybody like their daughter as much as they do, but they were as sure as hell going to let Estelle know from this moment forth, just how much she was loved by the two of them. They might not have been able to protect her at all time, but they were going to make sure Estelle knows she can always come to them for a problem. Growing up was tough, but Roger and Brian knew they were tougher. Estelle was their world, and they were going to make sure from now on that she always saw that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated!


	9. Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwil share an intimate moment as they wishfully think about their son's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long absence, my life has been nothing but chaotic since mid-April, but I have found the time to start posting again. I want to thank everyone for reading and writing comments, even in my absence. It only made my desire to write again stronger. I hope you all enjoy this piece and I plan on writing more soon.
> 
> This is my first Ben/Gwil piece as well. I love these boys, and I wanted to write a piece for them for so long, I just needed a good idea to get started.

“I feel like I’m going to burst,” Ben said as he waddled to the couch, gently setting himself down on the cushions, his bump extended further than he ever thought possible. Sometimes Ben wondered if they were another baby lurking around in his womb, hiding behind their brother, because he didn’t think he would be this big. The doctor assured him each time that there was only one baby, and that the baby was at the right size for its gestation, but it never made Ben feel any better. He was only eight months pregnant and done with the whole thing. “I just want him out of me.” He rubbed his hands on his belly, attempting to sooth the restless child moving about. 

“It just one more month, love,” Gwilym said as he walked into the living room, a cup of tea in each hand. Sitting next to Ben, he made sure his boyfriend was well taken care of, especially this far into Ben’s pregnancy. “He can’t help how big he is. Daddy just been taking good care of him,” Gwilym said before kissing Ben’s cheek and pressing a hand against his stomach to feel their son’s kicks. 

“I’m blaming you for this. I hope you realize that.” Ben shifted in his seat, trying to get as comfortable as he could. “God, Joe made this look so easy,” Ben complained, taking a sip of his tea before feeling another kick against his kidneys. “You’re going to be a football player aren’t you buddy,” Ben cooed to his bump, any trance of annoyance he once had disappeared entirely from his voice. “Always finding something you like to kick in there.” He saw his son’s little foot peaking through his stomach, poking the area again to see how the baby would react. “Daddy also played football, and maybe he can show you the ropes when you get a bit older.” A smile spread across his face, as he pictures his son running on his tiny legs around the back yard, doing his best to chase after the football, and screaming with excitement at the top of his lungs. For now, the kicking was enough. 

Ben honestly couldn’t wait to be a dad, but he didn’t expect to get pregnant so soon in his and Gwilym relationship, they were barely together as a couple for a little over a year when he woke up nauseous one morning, barely able to keep his head out of the toilet. While he loved Gwilym with his whole heart, he wasn't sure how the older man was going to react to this news. Ben already knew, either way, he was going to have this baby whether or not Gwilym wanted to be in the picture.

“We need to talk Gwil.” Ben could feel the lump in his throat at the memory, not knowing if Gwilym would even want to stay once he knew what Ben had to say. 

“Is everything okay, Ben?” Gwilym looked at him with his bright blue eyes, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses framing his face as he wasn’t wearing his contacts today. A part of Ben hoped their child would share Gwilym’s eyes so Ben could have something to remember him by, while another part prayed that Gwilym would stay, and be a strong presence in their child’s life. “You’ve been a bit off lately.” 

“I’m pregnant.” The words flew out of Ben’s month before he had the chance to think about it before he even realized what he was saying. “If this is too much for you, too soon, I understand if you want to leave, but I feel that you have every right to know, I won’t stop you, and I won’t beg and I…” Gwilym wrapped his arms around the younger man, silencing Ben, in the middle of his tangent. 

“Why would I even think of leaving?” Gwil heart sunk at the thought of Ben even thinking he would leave him for even a second. “This is wonderful news, love. I couldn’t even dare think of leaving you. I can’t think of anyone else I would want to share this journey with.” Ben laid his head against Gwilym’s chest, and his eyes started to water from how overwhelmed he was.

“I’m sorry we didn’t plan this.” Ben voice chocked out. “I didn’t mean for it to happen this way.” 

Gwilym rubbed his back, holding Ben closer to his chest as he whispered comforting words to him. “It's perfect love. It's absolutely perfect. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

 

“I wouldn’t mind having another footballer in the house,” Gwil mused feeling his son’s tiny kicks against his hand. He wasn’t even born yet, and Gwil was already enthralled by every little movement he made. “Maybe he’ll play for Wales one day.” 

“Or maybe he’ll play for Arsenal,” Ben replied, poking Gwilym’s cheek. Ben adored all the dreams Gwilym had for their baby, and the moment they learned they were having a boy, Gwilym couldn’t stop thinking of all the games he was going to take him to, the little jerseys he would buy, and hosting his son over his shoulder’s so he could get a better view of the game. 

“Hopefully you’ll like Papa’s team over Daddy’s,” Gwilym whispered to Ben’s bump. “We can keep it our little secret.” Gwilym kneeled beside the couch, gentle stroking Ben’s stomach before pecking it with his lips, his stubble causing Ben to chuckle from how much it tickled. “I can’t wait to show you all the wonderful things this world has to offer.” Gwilym got himself up to return to his spot by Ben. He looked into Ben’s beautiful green eyes before kissing his lips, deepening the kiss with every second that passed. “You have never been so beautiful love, and every day you just get more beautiful than the last.” 

“You are something else,” Ben said, blushing at Gwil’s compliment. Even after a little over two years together, Gwilym could make Ben feel like a teenager falling in love for the first time. “I hope he looks like you.” Ben right hand rubbed his stomach, the baby was restless today, and Ben didn’t know when he would finally settle down. “I wouldn’t mind another pair of bright blue eyes.”

“You really want to deny the world another pair of sea green eyes, love?” Gwilym asked. “I believe that’s a crime punishable of at least 50 kisses.” Gwilym started pressing kissing on Ben’s cheek, his stubble only causing Ben to chuckle more. 

“Stop it, or I’m gonna piss myself again!” Ben exclaimed with a playful grin. He didn't mind the kisses, but he knew he had to be more careful about how hard he laughed. 

“Alright love, but once that little bugger of ours is out, don’t think you won’t deal with these kisses again.” Gwilym looked at Ben with love pooling in his eyes. “I’ll have even more to share, and I’m sure our little bugger would be more than happy to help Papa show Daddy how much Papa loves him.” 

“We can only hope Gwil.” Ben stared down at his bump again, his hands stilled feeling every little movement their son made. While he hated how immobilized the pregnancy made him and he wanted nothing more than to hold his baby in his arms, Ben was content with this for now. A loving boyfriend and a baby on the way, he could deal with one more month of swollen feet, kicked kidneys, and backaches. “We can only hope.” For now, the kicking was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
